Hello Baby : Super Junior Couple?
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: /CH 5 UP!/ HAEHYUK Edition!/ Hello Baby ada special edition? Super Junior Couple? Apa Maksudnya? If you wanna to know Just Reading this FF… Tsk, Bad Summary… /BoyXBoy/ Official Pairing/ Humor Gaje /Friendship & Family session/Typo s/ RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO BABY**

***Special Edition***

**present**

**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE**

**Summarry : Hello Baby? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Reality Show ini? Ya, Sebuah Reality Show dimana Seorang Artis berperan sebagai Appa dan Umma yang akan merawat seorang Baby, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua. Tapi Bagaimana Jika yang memerankan peran Appa dan Umma adalah seorang yang sama jenis? Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan keluarga Hello baby special ini? Apakah mereka mampu memerankan sosoknya sebagai seorang Appa dan Umma?**

**Main Cast : 11 Member Super Junior**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeong~! Hye datang lagi mencoba membawa Sebuah Fic Humor gagal. Hahaha

Ini hanya cerita iseng hasil dari Ryeosomniaku yang kambuh tadi malam… Hye seperti mendapat lampu terang saat menonton kembali Hello Baby nya Leeteuki dari berakhirlah dengan ide Gaje nan Gila ini.. Hahaha ='D

Yesungdah, silahkan langsung baca saja reader, jangan pedulikan Hye yang bercuap-cuap…

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**SJC**

Pagi hari yang sangat tenang dapat di rasakan di sebuah dorm yang cukup besar di lantai 12 ini. Tidak ada teriakan ataupun tanda-tanda kehidupan sepertinya. Kemanakah para penghuninya? Mari kita buka salah satu kamar. Kamar bernuansa putih ini ternyata milik sang Leader Angel dan pecinta Nemo kita, siapa lagi kalo bukan Leeteuk dan Donghae . Kamar yang cukup luas. Terlihat Donghae yang masih sangat nyaman dengan selimuti biru yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher dan memeluk sang nemo kesayangan. Lalu dimanakah Leader kita? Ah lihat ada gundukan besar di atas ranjang di sebrang ranjang donghae. Ya, ternyata Leeteuk tengah bergulung di dalam selimutnya, tidur meringkuk seperti anak anjing #Eh(?)

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka, biarlah mereka beristirahat lebih lama lagi, kita pasti sudah tau sepadat apa jadwal mereka kan?

Aaahh., sekarang kita mau kemana? Dorm ini terasa sangat sepi.. Author bosaann.. #plaak

Benar, kenapa kita tidak tengok dorm lantai 11 saja. Mungkin dorm di bawah lebih menarik.. Ayoo ayoo kita turun 1 lantai #tarikreader

Okee, kita sudah sampai di depan pintu salah satu dorm di lantai 11 ini. Sebaiknya kita bunyikan bel dulu apa langsung masuk ya? Emm., langsung masuk aja yah toh yang buat cerita kan author~ Hahaha

Mari buka pintunya… Krieett~~

BRAAKK

PRRAANNGG

BRUUKKK

TUIINGG TOONNGG

"Yak! Monyet Sialan kemari kau…. Apa yang kau lakukan pada PSP kuu?" Teriakan keras langsung terdengar. Coba tebak suara siapa itu? Kalian pintar sang Maknae tersayang kita Evil Kyu. Sepertinya sedang terjadi insiden besar pagi ini.

Benarkan dorm lantai 11 ini lebih menarik #Evillaugh

Okee sekarang biarkan para namja keren nan manis ganteng dan tak terdeskripsikan dengan kata-kata itu memulai peran mereka. *Author ngilang*

BRRAAKK

Kembali pintu salah satu kamar terdobrak dengan tidak etisnya.

"Monyet Hutan jelek jangan sembunyi kau… Tanggung Jawab!" Teriak kyuhyun di sertai aura hitam neraka yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Yak Kyu, berhentilah berteriak, Aku pusing mendengarnya" protes namja mungil kita yang tengah memeluk boneka jerapahnya. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakan seorang evil ini.

"Aissh beritahu aku dimana monyet itu sembunyi Hyung!" sergah Kyuhyun masih dengan nada marahnya.

"mana aku tau, aku aja baru keluar kamar, paling masih di kamarnya" jawab Ryeowook dengan malas

"Dia tidak di kamar. Kau pasti bohong, Jangan sembunyikan dia dariku hyung." Kyuhyun menjelajah setiap sudut dorm mereka dengan menghentakan kaki kesal.

"Yak, siapa yang bohong? Emangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook ikutan kesal di tuduh seenaknya oleh dongsaeng terkecilnya ini tetapi malah mengajukan pertanyaan innocent.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun semakin gencar mencari sosok siapa lagi kalo bukan Jewel boy kita Eunhyuk ke setiap sudut bahkan sampai ke bawah sofa.. -_-

"Kalo cari Hyuk tadi dia masuk ke kamarmu" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan –Mari mencari sang Monyet hutan- kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari namja kepala besar kita yang tengah asyik mengelus-elus -rambut author #Plaakk- bulu Kkomming dengan lembut.

"Jinja Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Tapi belum Yesung menjawab 1 katapun Kyuhyun sudah langsung melesat dengan turbo menuju kamarnya.

BRAAKKK

Lagi-lagi sang pintu di buka dengan tidak berkeperi-pintu-an. Dan langsung menunjukan sesosok target yang menjadi mangsa seorang Evil. Aura hitam khas neraka kembali menguar dari dalam tubuh sang Kyuhyun kita. Seringaian licik terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Saatnya memakan mangsa Cho Kyuhyun! Mungkin seperti itu arti tatapan tajam yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun.

Dan bagaimana dengan monkey manis kita? Oh tentu saja dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang namja imut kita, siapa? Yap kalian benar lagi,, BunnyMin..

Sungmin yang telah tau akar dari masalah ini terpaksa ikut campur setelah di paksa Eunhyuk untuk melindunginya dari amukan setan.

"Wah Hyungku yang manis kenapa bersembunyi di belakang BunnyMin ku eoh?" kata Kyuhyun seduktif dengan seringaian licik dan tatapan mengejek.

"Hiks, Mianhae kyu.. Mianhae ne? Aku tidak sengaja kok" Eunhyuk mulai membuka suara dengan isakan kecil. Ya, sepertinya Jewel kita sangat ketakutan hingga menangis.

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMAAFKANMU EOH? KAU MERESET PSPKU! SEMUA GAME KU HILANG.. SEMUA LEVEL YANG KU KUMPULKAN DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH LENYAP. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMAKANKU MONYET SIALAN!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya. Ya sepertinya sekarang kita tau apa yang terjadi pada PSP kyuhyun dan kesalahan apa yang di buat Jewel Boy kita.

"Kyu~ Sudahlah. Kau bisa mengulang semua game itu nanti. Hyuki sudah minta maaf, lagian dia juga tidak sengaja, ya kan hyuk?" Sungmin mulai berusaha menenangkan setan kita ini, dan pertanyaan retoris sungmin hanya di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"SHIREO! HYUNG TAU? AKU MENGUMPULKAN LEVEL-LEVEL ITU SELAMA 1 TAHUN LEBIH!" Sepertinya usaha BunnyMin kita kali ini tidak berhasil, Kyu masih belum merelakan sang kekasih gelapnya dalam keadaan mati saat ini -_-

"Kyuu, mianhae, Aku tidak tau kalo tombol itu bisa mereset semuanya.. Mianhae, hiksuu" Eunhyuk mulai membuka suaranya lagi, terdengar isakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"SHIREO SHIREO SHIREO!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggeram kesal.

Yaahh, begitu sang maknae kita, sangat keras kepala, dan susah untuk di jinakan. Kita biarkan saja mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah tidak penting itu. Dan biarlah Sungmin menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Mari keluar dari kamar KyuMin.

"Huufft, pagi-pagi sudah bikin rebut" desah Yesung yang sedang santai duduk di sofa berwarna cream ini.

"Chagiya~ daripada mendengarkan mereka ribut, bagaimana kalo kau buatkan sarapan, aku bantu deh.. ne?" Timpal Yesung lagi dengan nada manjanya pada Ryeowook yang masih setengah sadar di sofa. Sepertinya namja mungil ini sedikit lelah.

"emm., ne Hyung, aku juga sudah lapar.. Kajja kita buat sarapan.." jawab Ryeowook

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan ruang santai menuju dapur dan mulai berkutat dengan berbagai masakan.

Akhirnya Sarapan siap, dan semua member minus Siwon yang masih berada di Taiwan pagi ini telah berkumpul di meja makan dorm lantai 11 ini.

Suasana sunyi mendominasi acara makan pagi ini, Hanya ada dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Tapi coba lihat, sepertinya api kemarahan seorang Kyuhyun belum mereda, lihatlah ia saat makanpun masih setia memandang tajam kearah Eunhyuk yang makan dengan tertunduk lemas.

Ya, inilah penyebab kesunyian di acara makan pagi ini. Saat penghuni lantai 12 datang, mereka langsung di sambut dengan acara kejar-kejaran KyuHyuk. Untung sang Angel Leader kita berhasil membujuk maknaenya untuk tenang dan memaafkan Eunhyuk. Oh tentu tidak semudah itu. Berbagai rayuan terlontar dan hanya ada satu syarat yang di terima oleh Kyuhyun. Mau tau apa? Yakin mau tau? Hahaha

Yaa, Seorang Lee Hyuk Jae akan bertanggung jawab dengan cara membelikan Kyuhyun PSP yang baru dan semua game baru yang di inginkan oleh Kyuhyun menggunakan Free uang tabungan Eunhyuk.

Karena itulah Kyuhyun mau melepaskan sang tersangka utama. Dan karena inilah membuat sang Jewel boy kita murung dan lemas. Dia yang selalu pelit dan irit dalam urusan uang harus mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan besar hanya untuk Game tidak penting demi meredam kemarahan Kyuhyun. (poor Hyuki eomma *pukpuk*)

"Kyu~ berhentilah memandang Hyuki dengan tatapan sperti itu. Hyuki juga sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab kan?" ucap Leeteuk karena risih dengan tatapan sang maknae yang di tujukan tajam pada eunhyuk.

Mendengar itu, Kyu mulai menghilangkan tatapan mematikannya, dan mulailah ia tersenyum riang, yang membuat seorang Eunhyuk semakin lemas dan membuat member lain bersweatdrop ria.

"Aah iya, tadi manager Hyung meneleponku, nanti sore kita kumpul di SM, katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakan." Leeteuk mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali setelah acara bersweatdrop masal itu (?)

"Bicarakan apa Hyung?" sang namja gempal imut kita –Shindong- menanggapi ucapan leeteuk pertama kali.

"Aniya, katanya akan ada underground reality show yang akan kita bintangi" jelas Leeteuk lagi

"Mwo? Reality Show? Kita masih di sibukan dengan Comeback Stage dan promo album, sudah langsung di ikutkan dalam reality show hyung?" Tanya Sungmin yang menyadari betapa padatnya jadwal mereka setelah 6JIB release.

"Katanya ini termasuk project promo album baru kita, entahlah" jelas Leeteuk lagi sambil menggedikan bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Dan kali ini hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti dari semua member.

**SJC**

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah melakukan Comeback Stage di Music Bank, Member Super Junior segera meluncurkan van mereka menuju markas besar SM Ent.

Mereka bersepuluh berjalan memasuki gedung SM, dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar sedang menunggu sang Prince Manager datang untuk menjelaskan tentang Reality Show yang tidak terlalu di pentingkan oleh para member.-_-

Sudah 30 menit mereka menunggu tapi sang manager nan ganteng itu (Eh?) tak kunjung menampakan barang ujung hidungnya. Mereka mulai merasa bosan walau telah melakukan berbagai kegiatan –Ayo Lakukan apapun agar tidak bosan— masing-masing.

"Yak hyung, kenapa manager Hyung belum datang juga?" protes sang maknae yang memang tak sabaran dalam segala sesuatu kecuali bermain Game.

"Sabarlah Kyuniie, mungkin dia lagi ada urusan" ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi ini sudah 30 menit Hyung, kita kan juga punya urusan bukan Cuma dia" Sepertinya sang maknae sedang dalam mood jelek dan dalam tingkat bosan akut mengingat sang kekasih gelapnya –PSP- tidak menemaninya saat ini.

"Aissh, anak ini! Sekali lagi protes, kau akan ku lempar dari jendela itu!" Ucapan ketus Kangin berhasil membungkam mulut sang maknae. Bagaimana tidak ini lantai 8, jika ia di lemparkan Kangin dari jendela itu, habislah sudah nyawanya. Ia masih sangat sayang dengan nyawanya demi semua game terbaru yang belum ia mainkan. (Gubraak! Author yang jatoh dari lantai 8 -_-)

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar 45 menit, sang Manager Prince kita muncul (Author kegirangan, di death glare oppadeul)..

"Aah mianhae, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus dari reality show baru ini." Jelasnya masih dengan nada cool dan tenang.

"Gwenchana Hyung, sekarang kau bisa langsung menjelaskannya pada kami" Dengan bijak Leeteuk menjawab manager Hyung.

"Oke, kita mulai" Manager ganteng itu #hahaha mulai membagikan beberapa skrip kepada masing-masing member. Kertas bersih itu hanya di pandang sekilas oleh para member tanpa peduli.

"Begini, dalam rangka promo 6JIB kita, Young Min-ssi akan membuat sebuah reality show terbaru, dan semuanya sudah di persiapkan. Nama Reality Show ini adalah Hello Baby…" Jelas sang manager. Mendengar itu para member menatap bingung dan heran. Hello Baby? Lagi?

"Hyung, kita ikut Hello Baby lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk yang memang dialah yang pernah mengikuti reality show tersebut tahun lalu.

"Ne.. Tapi ini Hello Baby yang berbeda dari biasanya." Jawab sang manager sambil menunjukan senyum 1000 watt manisnya.

"Beda bagaimana Hyung?" Sekarang giliran Kangin yang bertanya.

"Emm.. itu.. kali ini Hello Baby special Editon.. Hello Baby Super junior Couple!" jawab manager masih dengan nada tenangnya.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Sepertinya para member masih mencerna perkataan yang masih menunjukan tanda Tanya besar tersebut.

10 detik

MWWOOOO? Teriak kaget ke10 member super junior secara serempak membuat seluruh kaca ruangan pecah seketika *lupakan yang terakhir* dan membuat sang manager hyung harus menutup telinganya mendengar radiasi suara itu.

"Apa Maksudnya?" Sekarang giliran Donghae yang bertanya karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan manager di sertai anggukan seluruh member.

"Aissh, kalian ini.. Makanya baca kertas yang aku berikan. Aku sudah membuat makalah itu semalaman dan kalian hanya memandangi polos kertas tak berdosa itu? Aissh jinja." Seru manager yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan tingkah anak didiknya itu.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae Hyungi" kata Shindong sambil cengengesan dan mulai membaca kertas yang di berikan begitu pula dengan member lain.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan itu diam, Manager memberikan waktu agar para member bisa membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hyung.. Hyung…" Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara sangat mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Otomatis seluruh perhatian tertumpah pada sang empunya suara.

"Wae Kyuhyunie?" Tanya manager dengan lembut

"Aku tidak mengerti.. Tulisanmu di sini begitu ribet dan membingungkan aku jadi pusing bacanya." Dengan polos kalimat sindiran halus itu keluar dari mulut sang maknae

Mendengar itu lekukan persegi dan garis-garis kesal telah muncul di sudut kepala sang manager kita.

"Aissh, aku sudah menulisnya dengan sangat jelas. Apa kalian tidak bisa menangkapnya?" ucap manager dengan putus asa.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, Hello Baby yang biasanya kan merawat seorang baby kecil seakan-akan anak kita sendiri, dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama" jelas Leeteuk mengingat kenangannya bersama KyuMin Baby~~

"Nah, di situlah kuncinya. Di sini masih tetap merawat seorang baby seakan dia anak kita tapi hanya dalam waktu 1 hari. Seperti menjadi orang tua dalam kasih sayang hanya dalam waktu sehari penuh" jelas manager hyung lagi.

"Tunggu Hyung, terus maksudnya Couple? " Tanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari suatu keganjalan.

"Ne, hanya kalianlah yang akan memainkan peran di dalam reality show ini. Tidak ada artis lain yang berperan." Jawab manager mantap

"Kalo gitu siapa yang akan jadi eommaa kalo tidak ada artis lain., masa kita harus jadi….." Kata-kata Donghae terhenti begitu menyebutkan kata kunci dari reality show ini.

"Yap, kau benar Hae-ah. Makanya di bilang Couple. Dari Official Couple ini kita akan membuat sebuah reality show baru. Ada yang berperan sebagai Appa dan ada yang berperan sebagai Eomma. Merawat seorang Baby berdua. Kalian akan menjadi orang tua dalam 1 hari." Jelas manager hyung panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi terdiam…

"MWOOORAGOO?" dan lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan nan dasyat dari para member Super Junior.

Setelah keadaan sedikit tenang dari keterkejutan berlebihan itu, mereka mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kalian tenang saja, semua juga tau ini hanya Reality Show, bukan sesungguhnya. Kalian hanya harus berperan sesuai dengan peran kalian. Ia mudah kok" melihat kekhawatiran di wajah anak-anak didiknya, sang manager berusaha menenangkan.

"Benar juga sih.. Tapi tetap saja.. berperan sebagai eomma?" hanya kata simple itu yang keluar dari mulut namja mungil kita –Ryeowook

Seakan menyadari sesuatu. Beberapa dari member SJ sedikit menunjukan seringaian dan tersenyum penuh makna. Tapi beberapa dari mereka juga harus menelan ludah mereka dengan sangat sulit.

"Ini Official Pairing kan Hyung?" Tanya Kangin memastikan dugaannya

"Ne, tepat!" jawab manager enteng.

Tapi dengan jawaban itu berarti jelaslah sudah. Senyuman merekah dari beberapa bibir yang kita ketahui adalah Kangin, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan begini mereka tidak perlu repot-repot memerankan peran aneh sebagai Eomma. Mereka yang notabenenya adalah Ultimate Seme hanya tersenyum lega. Beda dengan mereka, 3 orang lagi menunduk lesu, mengingat kedudukannya sebagai ultimate Uke. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menerima pasrah harus memerankan peran sebagai eomma.

Sedangkan ada 2 orang yang terlihat bingung dengan kedudukannya. Ya sang namja monyet dan ikan kita.. *di gorok Jewel sama Fishy* Official Pair mereka sungguh kacau. Kedudukan mereka seimbang. Eunhyuk selalu bilang mereka adalah EunHae Couple. Tapi tidak mau kalah Donghae terkadang juga bilang tidak, kami HaeHyuk Couple. Di tambah lagi di dunia Fanfiction (loh?) popularitas dari EunHae dan HaeHyuk sama kuatnya. Jadi sekarang mereka bingung SIAPA YANG AKAN JADI SEME? DAN SIAPA YANG JADI UKE?

Okelah biarkan mereka memikirkan kedudukan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung… Aku bagaimana?" Tanya sebuah suara. Suara yang berasal dari namja gempal imut bolo bolo kita –Shindong-

"aku kan tidak punya Official pair hyung? Apa aku tidak usah ikut ya?" timpal shindong lagi

"TIDAK ADIL!" Tanpa pikir panjang 3 Ultimate Uke kita berteriak sambil menunjuk kea rah Shindong. Sedangkan 3 Seme hanya memandang masa bodo dan selesailah sudah maslah mereka. Hahahaha

Shindong hanya member sebuah cengiran mendengar protesan Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook.

"Hehehe, terus gimana Hyung? Apa aku ajak Nari saja ya?" kata shindong lagi.

"Aah, aniya… masalah ini akan di fikirkan dengan berjalannya episode. Jadi kau tenang saja ne?" jelas sang manager yang di beri anggukan dari Shindong,

"Kalo aku Hyung? Bummie kan tidak ikut, aku bagaimana?" sekarang giliran Siwon yang bingung dengar pairnya

"Aaah, kau tenang saja wonie-ah. Aku lagi berusaha membuat jadwal dengan Kibum. Yah, walaupun dia tidak ikut dalam 6JIB ini, tapi sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak ELF yang menginginkan Kibum bersama Super Junior lagi. Sepertinya Promo dram Lee Tae Ri nya akan berakhir bertepatan dengan acara ini di mulai." Jelas manager Hyung panjang lebar mengenai kibum. (Author pengen Kibum balikkkk hikssuuu~~ T_T)

"JINJAYO?" Semua member berseru kegirangan mendengar penjelasan Manager Hyung yang akan mengikutkan Kibum walau hanya dalam Reality Show.

"Omonaa., kita akan berkumpul lagi.. Andai Heecehul hyung dan Hankyung hyung juga bisa ikut" Sungmin mulai mengharapkan mereka ber13 dapat bermain di reality show ini bersama.

"Aahh., kalo itu, mianhae. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Heechul, dia kan sedang menjalankan tugas Negara, Kalo Hankyung.. YaoungMin tidak mungkin menyetujuinya" jelasnya.

Desah kekecewaan keluar dari mulut para member.

"Oh ya Hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan baby nya?" Tanya Donghae yang memang dasarnya menyukai anak kecil.

"Ne, mereka akan di ambil dari beberapa panti asuhan. Ya, kali ini, kita akan memilih anak-anak panti asuhan dalam range 1-3 tahun, agar mereka sedikit merasakan kebahagian seperti kalian." Jawab manager hyung lagi

Sesaat mereka terdiam membayangkan anak-anak kecil yang akan mereka asuh dalam sehari.

Mungkin Menyenangkan.

"Lalu apa semua couple akan langsung syuting bersamaan hyung?" Tanya Yesung yang sedari lagi melakukan puasa ngomong (ye : gimana sih lo thor? Masa gue baru ngomong sekarang? Auth: Mianhae oppa abis oppa juga yang negur daritadi)

"Aniya., Kalian tidak tampil bersamaan. Setiap Episode akan berbeda Couple, jadi setiap Couple memiliki Episodenya sendiri. " Jawaban Manager Hyung ini seakan sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Okeeh, aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu di tanyakan lagi. Acara ini akan di mulai sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Couple pertama yang akan bermain akan di tentukan nanti jadi kalian bersiap-siaplah." Jelas Manager Hyung untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu ia merapikan bahan makalahnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu menyisahkan para member yang masih asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Akankah Member Super Junior ini mampu melaksanakan peran mereka nanti dalam mengasuh seorang Baby? Bagaimana Kelanjutan dari Hello Baby Special ini?

Ohohoho Kita lihat saja nanti akan jadi seperti apa mereka….. #evillaugh

**TBC/END**

Okeesiip cerita apaan di atas ituu? Aneh sangat teramat… ckckck -_-"

Ya, seperti yang Hye bilang tadi, ini hanya cerita iseng yang Hye buat tadi malam dalam waktu 2 jam (lama banget? Maklum pemula..) dan jadilah cerita aneh bin ajaib ini.

Mianhae buat yang kurang suka..

Oyah, mianhae juga di cerita ini kamar YeWook dan TeukHae masih Hye satukan. Hye tak ingin mereka pisah kamar #loh?

Bagaimana menurut kalian? TBC atau sebaiknya END saja?

Itu Keputusan para Readerdeul…. Jika kalian ingin cerita ini berlanjut beritahu Hye melalui Riview, Jika Ripiu FF ini sepiiiii maka Hye akan Discontinuedkan cerita ini. Tidak masalah buat Hye. #dirajamReader Hehehe

Kalo Readerdeul ingin cerita lanjut, Hye minta beberapa saran dan mari kita Lakukan voting~XDD

Yap., Couple siapa yang akan memulai terlebih dahulu di Ep 1 Hello Baby Super Junior Couple ini?

KangTeuk?

KyuMin?

YeWook?

SiBum?

EunHae/HaeHyuk?

Shindong dan Special Guest?

Ayooo., mau siapa di Ep 1? Silahkan voting melalui Riview., Votingan terbanyak akan saya jadikan Couple Pembuka Hello baby special edition ini.

Dan 1 lagi…. Hye sedikit bingung dengan Couple EunHae ini, Alasannya ya sama seperti cerita di atas.. Kalian lebih suka EunHae atau HaeHyuk? ^^~

Britahu lewat ripiu juga ne? =')

Otte? Cukup bercurhatannya yahh.. Hahaha

Sekarang semuanya ada di tangan Readerdeul~! Hye hanya menuruti dan berusaha membuat cerita yang baru…^^

Silent Reader RnR please demi kelanjutan FF inii…^^

For All Reader Mind to Give me some Riview?

Gomawo *Bow


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO BABY**

***Special Edition***

**present**

**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE**

**Summarry : Hello Baby? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Reality Show ini? Ya, Sebuah Reality Show dimana Seorang Artis berperan sebagai Appa dan Umma yang akan merawat seorang Baby, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua. Tapi Bagaimana Jika yang memerankan peran Appa dan Umma adalah seorang yang sama jenis? Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan keluarga Hello baby special ini? Apakah mereka mampu memerankan sosoknya sebagai seorang Appa dan Umma?**

**Main Cast : 11 Member Super Junior**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Rated: T (Aman)**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeooongg~! Hye datang Asaappp…. =D

Jeongmal gomawo yang uda Ripiu yaa.. Karena lumayan banyak yang minta lanjut, Hye pasti lanjutin kok, walaupun bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana #plaakk XD Tapi tenanglah, oppadeul sudah datang ke mimpi Hye n kasih tau apa yang harus Hye tulis #dihajarELF.. Hahahhaa

Kayak yang Hye bilang kemarin vote yang paling banyak akan jadi Couple 1 kita.. Aahh, kalian pasti uda tau siapa yang menang kan? *lirikreaderdeul

Hayoo siapa yang uda gak sabar sama Couple ini ngurus baby? Tsk., jangan terburu-buru laahh., Kayaknya gak terlalu seru kalo terlalu cepat.. #DitendangReaderdeul ^^~

Lebih baik kita beritahu oppadeul terlebih dahulu biar mereka bisa menyiapkan diri ne? (Author cari Alasan)

Enjoy Reading~~!

* * *

**HB~SJC**

08:00 AM KST

Super Junior's Dorm 11th

**Ryeowook POV**

"Unghh…" Aku bergumam pelan saat terbangun dari tidurku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku semua. Dengan berat ku buka mataku dan hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah -Author nan manis #plaak- atap langit-langit yang putih bersih. Tanganku mulai mencari-cari iphone kesayanganku, Aku hanya melihat jam berapakah ini. Sudah siang. Itu yang ku pikirkan. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku..

Siiiiiinnnggg…..

Sepi.. Tak terdengar apapun, dan bisa ku pastikan belum ada yang bangun saat ini. Ku pijat tengkuk belakang leherku seraya beranjak dari ranjang empuk ini dengan malas. Ku lihat Hyung kesayanganku masih asyik bergulung dalam selimutnya, biarlah ia tidur sebentar lagi. Akhirnya ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Tapi saat ku buka pintu, ada suatu suara ribut yang masuk ke pendengaranku.

**Ryeowook POV End**

PRAANGG…

TENG.. CLING…

PLETANG… DUUKKK….

CTAAKK.. PRAANGGG…..

Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah, bingung… Suara berisik apa itu? Kenapa berisik sekali?

"Suara apa itu?" gumamnya pelan

Ia mulai mendekati asal suara, yang ternyata berasal dari arah tempat keramat miliknya. Dapur.

Ryeowook berjalan secara perlahan. Dengan hati-hati ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok, melihat kearah dapur untuk memastikan keadaan di sana. Ia pun keluar dari balik tembok setelah mendapatkan sesosok makhluk yang berada di dapur cantiknya.

"Kyu~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook sangat lirih tapi mampu membuat sosok makhluk yang kita tahu bernama Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget hingga spatula yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kyuhyun menoleh secara perlahan mendapatkan sang pemilik dapur sedang berdiri tegak dengan wajah pucat pasi. Cengiran sangat teramat manis Kyuhyun tunjukan untuk , baik sekali sang maknae kita hari ini.

"Hy-Hyung su-sudah bangun ne?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya secara terbata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi masih dengan nada lirihnya. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

GLUK

"I..In-ini Hyung.. A-aku bu-atkan sarapan untuk hy-hyung" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada terbata sama lirihnya dengan Ryeowook sambil menunjukan sebuah piring dengan beef tak berbentuk dan berwarna sangat gelap –hitam- di atasnya.

Selama beberapa saat Ryeowook termenung di tempatnya memandangi kyuhyun dan piring yang di pegangnya bergantian, tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot horror melihat apa yang terjadi pada dapur kesayangannya. Di atas kepalanya seperti ada air panas yang mendidih mengeluarkan asapnya (?), mukanya memerah dan…

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

Teriakan melengking 10 oktaf yang memekikan telinga langsung bergema di seluruh dorm ini ah tidak,di seluruh apartemen ini. Membuat semua penghuni apartemen terlonjak sangat kaget bahkan terpental dari tempat tidur mereka dan membuat burung-burung yang tengah bertengger di pohon harus terbang ketakutan. *oke ini berlebihan -_-

Oohh.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dapurnya? Apa yang di lakukan sang Maknae kita kali ini? Mari kita lihat…

Hancur.. Kacau… Berantakan.. Kotor… Tak berbentuk (?).. Itulah hal pertama yang akan kau katakan saat melihat tempat ini.

Alat-alat masak berserakan begitu saja di lantai dan meja. Bahan makanan yang bertebaran disana-sini. Semua sayuran yang entah mengapa sudah berada di tempat sampah nan hina itu. Ada beberapa pecahan telur menghiasi meja dan lantai sehingga bau amis menyeruak dari tempat itu. Susu yang tumpah menggenangi lantai. Dan lihat… Buku resep kesayangan Ryeowook yang telah basah dan tak jelas bentuknya itu.

Tsk, menurut kalian siapa yang melakukan hal sebodoh dan setega itu pada dapur tak berdosa ini? Itu sudah pasti hanya 1 orang tersangka utama yang sekarang tengah berdiri menutup matanya bersiap menerima kemarahan besar dari empunya.

Tetapi tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan mencari tahu kenapa eternal maknae kita tidak berbicara bahkan memarahinya.

GLUK

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan intens dan tajam tapi lihat ada genangan air di kedua pucuk mata indahnya. Sepertinya evil maknae ini telah membuat anak orang nangis. (Kyu: Woy thor lo tega bener ma gue dah~! Gue kan orangnya baek., issh.. Aut: gue gak prcya kata-kata bulshit lo kyu! Kyu : Errr~ -_-)

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih saling menatap dalam diam. Sementara itu, para penghuni lain (?) mulai bermunculan dari segala penjuru.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengucek kedua matanya

"Chagiya~ Kenapa teriak kencang sekali em?" Yesung muncul sambil mengacak rambut tak berbentuknya

"Wooki, Kyuu ada apaa?" Sepertinya hanya BunnyMin yang muncul dengan waras (?) walau masih mengenakan piyama.

"Woy, kenapa disini berisik sekali~ Teriakanmu terdengar sampai atas Wooki!" Tanya Kangin di ikuti Leeteuk,Shindong, dan Donghae.

Mereka datang secara bersamaan dengan membawa rentetan pertanyaan untuk suara eternal maknae yang menggelegar. Tetapi mereka terdiam di tempat saat melihat KyuWook masih saling bertatapan dan melihat kondisi dapur yang sangat cantik saat ini.

"ASTAGA~! APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak 7 orang yang menjadi penonton saat ini secara bersamaan membentuk sebuah koor yang sangat indah -_-"

Sepertinya dorm lantai 11 ini tidak akan pernah bisa tenang saat pagi hari yaa, akan selalu ada insiden yang teramat indah dan menyejukan mata. #Eh?

**HB~SJC**

Setelah insiden –Kyuhyun hancurkan dapur cantik Ryeowook- itu selesai dengan Kyuhyun yang memohon-mohon maaf kepada semua hyungnya terutama pada eternal maknae yang langsung menangis tanpa henti saat semua datang. Dan membuat Yesung dan Leeteuk bingung cara menenangkannya serta Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang mau tak mau harus melindungi sang tersangka utama dari amukan sang Racoon korea itu. Sedangkan Donghae harus menenangkan Shindong yang shock bahwa semua makanan ringannya hancur dan tersebar begitu saja di lantai. Tidak hanya itu, semua member harus kerja bakti membersihkan dapur karena tak mau dapur mereka tambah hancur jika hanya Kyuhyun yang membersihkannya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.. #poor oppadeul..

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk diam di meja makan, memandangi sarapan mereka yang sangat mengenaskan. Hanya Ramen. Ya, masih ingat kan kalau semua bahan persedian makanan sudah habis di hancurkan oleh kyuhyun tadi. Mengapa tidak makan di luar? Oh tidak, ini masih tengah bulan dan gajian masih sangat lama. #loh?

Memandang Ramen tak berdosa lalu beralih menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sangat berdosa *dibantai sparKyu*.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagian bukan salahku 100%, salahkan kepala besar itu yang menyuruhku memasak." Protes kyuhyun karena di tatap tajam oleh para hyungdeulnya

PLETAK

Satu jitakan malah di dapatkan oleh Kyuhyun yang berasal dari namja kepala besar bertangan kecil ini.

"Enak saja menyalahkanku, aku menyuruhmu memasak bukan menghancurkan dapur" Tidak terima di salahkan Yesung mulai membela dirinya.

"Aissh, sudahlah diam. Sekarang kita makan saja ne?" Sang Leader yang sudah muak dengan keributan yang di buat dongsaengdeulnya mulai menengahi.

Akhirnya mereka mulai mengambil sumpit masing-masing, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi sarapan yang baru akan mereka mulai.

"Hyungdeul….. Dongsaengdeul…"

9 orang yang berada di ruang makan ini pun menoleh kearah suara secara bersamaan. Sosok namja tampan bertubuh atletis muncul dengan wajah ceria tengah berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aah, siwonie.. tumben kau sudah muncul.." Hanya Leeteuk yang membalas sapaan siwon, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang siwon dengan lemas.

"Waah, kalian sudah sarapan ya? Sepertinya aku telat padahal aku bawa Bbokeumbbop" ucap siwon dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Tapi tanpa siwon sadari. Ke 9 orang yang ada di hadapannya ini memandang siwon dengan tatapan berbinar penuh bintang seakan siwon adalah dewa penolong mereka.

"Jinja siwonie?" Tanya Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersamaan masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

"n-ne.. eomma memasak banyak Bbokeumbbop, jadi aku membawa beberapa kemari. Waeyo hyung?" siwon sedikit salting dengan tatapan penuh arti dari para member

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan siwon, semua member malah bersorak gembira dan langsung menyambar bbokeumbbop yang ada di tangan siwon dan memakannya bersama dengan riang. Siwon hanya diam mematung melihat para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya sangat kegirangan itu. *lihat, author masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan oppadeul tersayang hanya makan ramen kan? Ahahaha*

**HB~SJC**

"Hyung! Berhentilah tertawa….." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat kesal karena sedaritadi siwon tak menghentikan tawa gelinya setelah mendengar insiden mengerikan pagi ini. Pantas saat dia datang mereka semua berbinar, itulah yang siwon pikirkan.

"hahaa.. Kyu., sepertinya kepintaranmu mulai menghilang eoh?" siwon menghapus sedikit air yang menggenang di pucuk matanya, sepertinya ia tertawa hingga menangis. Ckck, jahatnya dirimu siwoni.. -_-

"Eerrr~" Kyuhyun hanya mengeram kesal dan kembali focus pada PSPnya.

Ya, mereka masih bersantai ria di dorm, mereka baru punya jadwal mulai nanti sore jadi pagi hingga siang mereka habiskan dengan bersantai di ruang santai ini.

TING TONG..

TING TONG…

Tak ada yang satupun dari mereka yang berniat membukakan pintu dorm walau bel sudah berbunyi berulang kali. Melihat itu, mau tak mau sang leader baik hati dan tak sombong kita berdiri dan berjalan kearah depan untuk membukakan pintu. Tak berlangsung lama, Leeteuk pun kembali dengan Manager Hyung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Loh hyung? Kenapa kemari?' Tanya Donghae yang melihat sosok manager itu pertama kali. Mendengar itu, member lain mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang manager.

"Ne, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian." Katanya singkat sambil duduk santai di sofa sebelah memisahkan 1 couple –KyuMin- yang tengah duduk bersebelahan menjadi harus berjauhan -_-

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Kangin yang mulai penasaran karena sang manager tak kunjung berbicara dan hanya memperhatikan Choco dan Kkomming yang sedang bermain bola *loh?

"Eh? Aah.. mianhae.. Hahaha Aku ingin member tahu kalian tentang couple yang akan tampil pertama kali di Hello baby nanti" Manager hyung mulai menjelaskan.

"Jinja? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak-anak kecil.

"Itu… Kalian…" Manager hyung menjawab dengan menunjuk dua orang yang tengah duduk bersebelahan. Para member pun harus mengikuti arah telunjuk sang manager yang terhenti di pasangan KANGTEUK… *Horeee~ Chukae oppaa~! Author tebar menyan(?)*

"MWO? Kami?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"Ne…" jawab manager singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yaahhh… Kenapa Hyung duluan, aku kan mau duluan" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdecak kesal setelah mengetahui bukan mereka yang terpilih. Tsk, sepertinya mereka sungguh tertarik dengan acara ini.

"Ini berdasarkan voting, sepertinya banyak merindukan KangTeuk couple.. Jadi kalian berdua bersiaplah ne?" Jelas manager lagi, dan di sambut dengan anggukan KangTeuk.

"Kapan acaranya dimulai hyung?" Tanya yesung sambil melerai kkomming yang tengah berebut bola dengan choco (?)

"1 minggu lagi… Nanti akan ku berikan makalah ku yang baru.. haha" jawab manager semangat. Sedangkan para member memandang malas mendengar kata makalah yang berarti kumpulan kertas yang berisi tulisan sangat rumit itu.

"Hyung, gimana dengan Kibum? Dia jadi ikut kan?" Tanya siwon dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aaah iya., tenang saja, aku berhasil membujuknya. Dia akan ikut main denganmu.." jawabnya

"Jinjaa?" Siwon bersorak ceria dengan mata berbinar bintang. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang siwon tak percaya bahwa namja itu bisa berbinar hanya karena 1 nama. Kibum..

"Ne, Okelah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu, Aku pergi dulu masih ada yang harus ku urus" kata manager hyung seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan para member. Leeteuk mengantar sang manager hingga pintu dorm.

"Oh iya teuki.. Ini…" Seakan melupakan sesuatu, manager hyung berbalik dan memberikan sebuah kertas pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan sadar dengan kebingungan Leeteuk , sang manager pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Diskusikan dengan KangIn, baby seperti apa yang kalian inginkan nantinya, tuliskan di sini, lalu berikan padaku besok. Arra?" jelas manager

"Eeh? Aah, baiklah…" Jawab Leeteuk singkat sambil mengambil kertas di tangan manager. Setelah itu sang manager langsung pergi.

Haahhh… Akhirnya Oppadeul sudah tau siapa yang akan memainkan reality show ini terlebih dahulu. Apakah ini kita akhiri saja ya? Sekarang oppadeul sudah berangkat memenuhi jadwal mereka, tidak mungkin kita mengganggu mereka terus menerus kan? Hehehe

Jadi sekarang kita mau apaaa? Ini cerita masih terlalu pendek kaan? Author binguuungg.. *dilempar ke laut* Cling… Author dapat ide… Bagaimana kalo tengah malam nanti kita mampir lagi ke dorm ini? Kalian pasti mau tau kan apa yang Oppadeul lakukan di tengah malam… Hayoo siapa yang mau ikut author?

**HB~SJC**

**SKIP TIME**

00:30 AM KST

Tengah malam yang dingin ini terasa sangat sepi, ya tentu saja kebanyakan orang sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Udara dingin yang menyusuk tulang berhempus begitu kencang, walaupun ini masih musim panas tapi setiap malam pasti terasa dingin.

TING….

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 11, dan menampilkan dua sosok namja di atas keimutan rata-rata #plaak keluar dari lift tersebut. Ya Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook baru saja sampai di dorm mereka setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya menjadi DJ utama di Sukira. Walaupun sudah tengah malam sepertinya mereka masih dalam keadaan bugar dan sehat, lihat saja sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm mereka terus mengobrol dan tertawa kecil memecah keheningan malam.

Dorm lantai 11 sudah sepi, sepertinya para penghuni sudah asyik di kamarnya. MinWook pun menyudahi percakapan mereka dan berjalan memasuki kamar masing-masing-masing.

**YeWook's Room**

Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu mengamati sang couple sekamarnya dengan tatapan bingung dan aneh.

"Yak Kkomming! Jangan memukul Ddangkkomaeng., Aissh sejak kapan kau jadi anjing nakal eoh? Tsk,, dan ddangkkomaeng kau harus makan yang banyak biar cepat tumbuh besar seperti 2 kakakmu ne?"

Kalian tahu itu suara siapa? Hahaha

Ya, Yesung sedang bermain dengan 2 binatang belahan hatinya, dan itulah yang membuat Ryeowook sweatdrop sekarang.

"Percuma kau bicara begitu hyung, mereka tidak akan mengerti" ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya di ranjang.

"Aah chagiya kau sudah pulang emm.. Eh? Apa kau bilang? Kau salah, mereka mengerti apa yang ku katakan. Iyakan kkomming?" kata Yesung semangat menanyakan hal itu pada anjing imutnya.

Guk.. Guk..

Seakan mengerti, kkomming mengeluarkan suaranya dan di sambut dengan tawa riang dari Yesung. *Author sama Wooki Sweatdrop*

Ryeowook sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, begitu pula dengan Yesung setelah menina bobokan semua peliharaannya.

"Hyung…" panggil wooki lirih. Tidak ada jawaban, apa yesung sudah tidur?

"Hyungiii~" panggil wooki lagi dengan nada manja.

"ehmm.. waeyo?" jawab yesung singkat

"Ani.. kok aku jadi kepikiran sama reality show kita nanti ya?" Ryeowook mulai sesi curhatnya

"tidak usah di pikirkan, biarkan saja berjalan dengan sendirinya" Jawab yesung masa bodo *caelah yeppa kata-katanya bijak XD*

"Aahh hyung…. Apa kau bisa mengurus baby hyung?" Tanya ryeowook lagi

"Tidak.. tidak sama sekali" lagi-lagi yesung menjawab singkat.

"Haahh.., sudah ku duga…" Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tak ada yang berbicara lagi dan akhirnya mereka jatuh ke dalam mimpi masing-masing.

**HB~SJC**

**KyuMin's Room**

Jreng.. Jreng…

Ctak… Ctak…..

Jreng… Jreenngg….

Ctak… Ctaaakkk….

Ctak… Jreenngg….

(R : Itu apaan thor? Th : Apa ajaa bole #Plaak)

Sepertinya, ruangan ini di penuhi dengan suara-suara aneh yang di ciptakan oleh penghuninya. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bersender santai di sandaran (?) tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun? Semua pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang di lakukan maknae ini setiap malam sebelum tidur kan? Ya PSP.. Ia sedang asyik memainkan PSP yang baru saja di belikan Eunhyuk dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ada yang tau apa yang ia lakukan? Ahaha, dia sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya, mencari nada-nada indah yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan di lagunya nanti.

"Hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jreengg….

"Hyuung" Panggilnya lagi dengan keras.

Jreengg.. Jreeng..

"Minnie hyuunngg~" Kyuhyun yang kesal panggilannya hanya di jawab oleh sang gitar mulai menoleh kearah sungmin yang masih asyik memetik gitar sialan itu.

Jreenngg…. Jreenngg…

Seakan tidak menyadari tatapan kesal kyuhyun, sungmin terus saja memainkan gitarnya. Geram.. Ya, kyuhyun yang mulai geram di acuhkan oleh BunnyMinnya mempause PSP dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin masih masa bodo dengan kehadiran dongsaengnya itu dan tetap asyik dengan gitarnya walaupun Kyuhyun sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal masih saja di acuhkan sang MinnieMin. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah kesalnya berganti seringaian kecil. Muncul ide cemerlang dalam otak pintarnya.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan misinya -Mari rebut perhatian BunnyMin dari gitar sialan- itu. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tengah asyik dengan petikan gitarnya sehingga permainan berhenti begitu saja. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika misinya hanya sesimple itu,. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke depan wajah Sungmin. Menatap mata kelinci itu tajam, Tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Sungmin hanya melotot horror dengan kelakuan Evil ini hingga akhirnya mendekat… Mendekaat.. Sangat dekaaatt…

DUAAGGHH…

Sungmin mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, tapi naas bagi Kyuhyun. Dorongan itu terlalu keras apalagi Kyuhyun yang memang berada di pinggir ranjang harus mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai yang dingin. Kyuhyun jatuh.

"Yak! Maknae babo apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak sungmin marah, kaget dan malu jadi satu.

"Aissh, Appo Hyung… Salah sendiri kau mengacuhkan ku, dan lebih memilih gitar sialan itu." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Err~ kalau mau ngomong ya tinggal ngomong. Kau juga sering mengacuhkanku dengan PSP hina itu.." Sungmin tidak mau kalah membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. *kalian berdua saling cemburu eoh? Ckck*

"Aiisshh~" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang empuk miliknya.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"Wae?" jawab Sungmin singkat sambil mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut bersiap ke dunia mimpi.

"Bisa tidak ya, kita tidak usah ikut hello baby itu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang protes bukan kau." Jawab sungmin dan masih belum merelakan bahwa nanti ia akan menjadi Eomma dalam reality itu.

"Kau kan tau, aku canggung dengan anak kecil. Walaupun aku suka…" ucap kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Issh~ Aku kan tidak bisa menggendong baby hyung, banyak yang menertawakan saat melihatku menggendong baby., " keluhnya lagi (Jujur ini Author yang ketawa ngakak kalo liat Kyu uda gendong bayi, waktu di hello baby Teuki sama pas di Love's family.. Hahahaa XD Kyu : diem lo thor!)

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan hal keci itu.. Kalo kau tidak mau biar aku yang gendong., gampang kan?" seru sungmin menenangkan.

"Iyaa siih.." jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Ayo tidur, besok masih ada jadwal" Ajak Sungmin yang memang sudah mengantuk sedaritadi.

"Ne"

Begitulah akhir dari percakapan KyuMin kita…. ^^

Sekarang kita mau ke kamar siapa lagii yaa? Eummm…

**Eunhyuk's Room**

….

Hening… Tak ada suara apapun. Apa Jewel boy kita sudah tidur?

Aah, tidak.. tidak… Lihat, dia masih terduduk diam menatap seseorang di hadapannya.

Eh? Bukannya Eunhyuk tidur sendiri?

Ne, iya memang tidur sendiri, Tapi sepertinya malam ini ia kedatangan tamu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Namja ikan kita… Ya, Donghae harus menginap di kamar ini setelah di usir begitu saja oleh sang Appa SuJu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang Eomma… Dan akhirnya terdamparlah sang ikan di kandang monyet (?)

"Hyuk…"

"Hae…."

"Hyukkiii…"

"Hae-ah….."

(Apa yang kalian lakukan? -_-")

"Aisshh~ pokoknya aku mau jadi seme!" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"Tapi orang-orang lebih memilihku yang menjadi seme hyuk!" Hae menjawab dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Mereka yang tidak bisa lihat kharismaku sebagai seorang seme~!" protes Eunhyuk lagi

"Iya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketampananku yang pantas menjadi seorang Appa~!" timpal Donghae yang malah di hadiahi jitakan sayang (?) dari Eunhyuk

"Yak Hyuk! Appo…." Donghae meringis sakit sambil mengelus hasil jitakan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memandang kesal.

"Ayolah Hyuki, terima saja nasibmu menjadi uke ne? Kau kan manis, sangat cocok jadi uke…" Bujuk Donghae panjang lebar.

"Aku Tampan hae~!" protes Eunhyuk tak terima di bilang manis.

"Ani, Aku yang tampan. Kau manis!" Donghae membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk

"Aissh. Hae~! Kau membuatku kesal…." Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai frustasi menghadapi namja super innocent ini.. #dihajarElfish

"Kau juga membuatku kesal Lee Hyuk Jae~!" Donghae tetap membalas setiap ucapan Eunhyuk, dan sekarang monyet kita hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sangaat maniiis *Author cubit nih*

"Terserahlah…." Pasrah Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Berarti sekarang kita HaeHyuk ne?" Ucap Donghae penuh semangat 45.

"Terserah…" Eunhyuk sudah bosan berdebat dengan Ikan yang satu ini.

"Yeaayy~! Aku jadi Appa…." Ucap Donghae tertawa riang…

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bermain dengan anak-anak itu Hyuk… Pasti mereka lucu-lucu…" Timpal Donghae lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"Iyaahh Hae… Walaupun mereka menyebalkan jika menangis, tapi mereka pasti imut-imut. Aku bisa mencubit pipi mereka kapan saja!" ucap Eunhyuk tak kalah riangnya

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan bayangan mereka masing-masing tentang anak yang akan mereka asuh. *Author geleng2*

**HB~SJC**

Okee, Sepertinya kita sudah berkeliling ke seluruh kamar di lantai 11 ini. Sekarang biarkan mereka tidur dengan tenang ne? Bagaimana kita lihat ke dorm atas? Kita lihat apa yang sedang Eomma dan Appa lakukan malam-malam… Jangan-jangan mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya lagi (?)… Ehehehe

**HaeTeuk's Room**

Seperti yang kita tahu 1 dari penghuni kamar ini telah terlempar ke kandang monyet, dan menyisakan 1 penghuni kamar lainnya dengan seekor Racoon #Eh?

"Euummmm….."

"Aiissshhh~"Ucap Kangin frustasi

*Apa yang terjadi? ._.*

"Teuki Hyung.. Aku nyerah…." Ucap kangin pasrah

"Ayolah lah YoungWoon-ah berusaha ne?" Ucap Leeteuk memberi semangat.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha,, Aku tidak bisa, Kau saja yang lakukan" KangIn kembali berucap frustasi

"Haahh.. kita lakukan berdua saja ne?" Leeteuk menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengajak Kangin bersama.

(Woy Appa.. Eomma… Kalian sedang apaaa? Kami penasaran.. -_-)

Hahahaha… Tenang Readerdeul, mereka tidak sedang apa-apa kok…. Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Tidak mau., Hyung saja yang pikirkan" Tolak kangin sambil menyerahkan kertas yang tadi di berikan Manager Hyung.

"Ayolah, Manager hyung menyuruh kita berpikir bersama.," Bujuk Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku lebih baik memilih makanan apa yang enak daripada memilih anak seperti apa yang mau kita asuh!" Jelas kangin yang membuat Leetuk dan Author sweatdrop.

"Emmm… Apa aku tulis ciri-ciri Kyumin saja ya?"pikir Leeteuk.

(readerdeul masih ingat si baby Kyumin kan? ^^)

"Terserah kau lah Hyung, semua baby sama saja.. Asal mereka tidak sering menangis aku akan menyukainya." Jelas Kangin lagi

"Tapi aku ingin baby yang berbeda, kalo seperti Kyumin.. Aku takkan bisa membawa nya bermain bersama bebek, dia kan takut sama bebek" Gumam Leeteuk sambil mengelus dagunya seraya berfikir.

"Hyung, kenapa kau malah memikirkan bebek eoh? Tanya Kangin sambil mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Eh? Iya yaa… Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan bebek YoungWoon-ah,, sudah lama aku tak bermain dengan mereka…" Leeteuk mengatakan itu dengan mata berbinar penuh bintang. -_-"

"Hyuung… Kita akan mengasuh baby bukan bebek!" Ucap kangin kesal dengan sikap kekanakan Leeteuk yang mulai keluar itu.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae….." Leeteuk hanya bisa nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan kangin barusan.

"Sudahlah, kemarikan kertas itu" Akhirnya kangin mulai turun tangan sendiri. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata menjadi sebuah kalimat di kertas tersebut. Ia tak mau Baby yang akan mereka asuh malah berubah menjadi bebek karena kegilaan Leeteuk.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran karena tidak di ajak menulis bersama.

"Hehehe, Ini sempurna hyung….." Kangin memberikan cengiran bahagianya setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, lalu menunjukan kertas itu kea rah Leeteuk. Leeteuk membaca dengan seksama apa yang di tulis kangin di sana, dan….

"MWOOO?" Leeteuk melotot kaget melihat apa yang di tulis kangin, sedangkan Kangin hanya memberikan senyuman 3 jarinya dengan sangat tampan.

**HB~SJC**

Haaahhh… Author capek… Kita sudahi saja ya jalan-jalan malam ini. Biarkan semua Oppadeul kita beristirahat dengan tenang ne?

Mwo? Shindong, Siwon, Kibum? Kalian menanyakan kenapa kita tidak mampir ke kamar mereka?

Itu jawaban yang simple. Namja gempal itu yang imut si Dongie Dongie Dong Dong telah bergulung di dalam selimutnya sejak pulang dari Shim Shim Tapa. Jadi biarkan dia tertidur dengan nyenyak. Lalu Siwon? Oh Ayolah… Tidak mungkin kita menyusup ke rumah nan megah milik keluarga Choi itu kan? Yang ada kita di kira maling dan di lempar oleh bodyguard mereka… Andweee~! -_-"

Sedangkan Kibum? Aahh.. Author tak tau alamat Apartemen Kibum, Dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Author, Jadi kalian lupakan saja mereka ne? Ahahahha #Evillaugh

**~TBC~**

* * *

Huuuwwwaaa~~ Cerita macam apa di atas? -_- Ada yang mengantuk membaca cerita itu? Fuuhhh… Tidurlah kalau kalian mengantuk….XD

Akhirnya Hye bikin cerita aneh bin ajaib lagi.. Hahaha

Kalian Tanya kenapa tidak langsung ke acaranya saja? Jawabannya : Hye belom tau acaranya mau di buat kayak gimana.. #Plaaakkk *dilempar readerdeul ke laut mokpo* -_-"

Hahahaha…

Tenang saja, nanti Hye akan diskusikan dengan Oppadeul dulu ne? XD

Okelaah, Hye bener-bener terimakasih buat dukungan readerdeul akan FF ini, Mianhae saya tak bisa membalas Ripiu kalian di chap ini.. Jeongmal Gomawo~^^

Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti special bersama KangTeuk~! ;DD

Ohya,, Sepertinya range umur baby yang akan Hye mainkan disini akan berubah, 1-3 tahun itu terlalu kecil, kalian gak mau kan, sang baby tidak bicara apapun dan hanya melihat sang Appa Umma? Itu tidak seruu... Jadi Hye rubah jadi 2-5 tahun aja biar bisa ngomong (?) sama lari-lari.. Hahaha

Ada yang mau sumbang ide lebih baik baby nya KangTeuk Yeoja atau Namja? Dan adakah Readerdeul yang mau namanya Hye pake sebagai anak KangTeuk? Wkkwkwkk~XDD

Sepertinya banyak juga yang menginginkan HanChul dan ZhouRy ikut bergabung yaa? Akan Hye pertimbangkan deh^^~

And satu lagi…..

**IT'S JULY 13****th**** … SO…**

**HAPPY KYUMIN'S DAY… \(^0^)/ \(^0^)/**

**Ayoo~ Kita lestarikan KyuMin~! (?)**

RnR please~! *Bow


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO BABY**

***Special Edition***

**present**

**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE**

**Summarry : Hello Baby? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Reality Show ini? Ya, Sebuah Reality Show dimana Seorang Artis berperan sebagai Appa dan Umma yang akan merawat seorang Baby, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua. Tapi Bagaimana Jika yang memerankan peran Appa dan Umma adalah seorang yang sama jenis? Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan keluarga Hello baby special ini? Apakah mereka mampu memerankan sosoknya sebagai seorang Appa dan Umma?**

**Main Cast : KANGTEUK, OC**

**KANGIN X LEETEUK**

**Rated: T **

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeong~! Hye dataang.. hehe Jeongmal Mianhae updetnya lamaaa… Hye punya urusan jadi gak sempet buat deh.. ^^

Okee, Akhirnya ch 3 up, and itu artinya Hello baby Ep.1 akan di mulai. Siapa yang tak sabar menontonnya Eh? Membacanya? ;D

Tapi Readerdeul tau? HYE STRESS BUAT INI…. T_T #digaplokreaderdeul

Di sini penuh detail yang Hye bingung untuk jelasinnya. Fuuhhh…

Jeongmal mianhaeyo jika Ep KangTeuk ini sangat mengecewakan readerdeul yang menantinya..Mianhae… T_T

Yesungdah, silahkan kalian membacanya…

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**HELLO BABY**

**1****ST**** EPISODE**

~**KANGTEUK EDITION~**

* * *

**KTY**

08:00 AM KST

Brruuuum… Bruuummm…..

Srreeettttttt….

Sebuah mobil Audi A5 berwarna putih terparkir sempurna di parkiran sebuah taman kota yang sangat indah dan sejuk. Kalian tau itu mobil siapa itu? Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan namja cantik pecinta warna putih kita, Leeteuk. Sebuah mobil mewah dengan harga yang cukup untuk membeli ribuan coklat yang enak-enak. (R : Thor, kenapa malah nyambung ke coklat? Th: Abis author baru ngabisin coklat nih, kalian mau? #Plaak XD).

Tak berapa lama, kedua namja keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. 2 namja yang mampu membuat semua ELF meleleh dalam seketika (?). Lihat saja penampilan mereka yang sungguh menyilaukan mata walau hanya memakai pakaian yang simple. Sang Handsome Guy No.1 in Korea kita itu keluar dari mobil sembari memakai sunglasses nya. Ia mengenakan kaos vneck berwarna hitam bergaris putih sedikit tipis sehingga dengan jelas menunjukkan lekukan dari abs nya dan celana jeans straight cut yang juga berwarna hitam, menunjukan sifat manly nya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk mengenakan kaos vneck berwarna putih polos dan celana straight cut berwarna hitam dengan topi yang setia menutupi rambutnya dari sinar matahari yang mulai menyengat.

Mereka jalan berdampingan memasuki kawasan taman, mencari sosok sang manager yang memang menyuruh mereka kemari untuk bertemu aegya yang akan menghabiskan 1 hari full bersama. Kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaan Kangin dan Leeteuk saat ini? Rasanya Nano nano (?). Campur aduk. Tegang, penasaran, khawatir, senang, dan takut menyelimuti mereka saat ini. Mereka hanya berharap bahwa aegya mereka nanti adalah seorang aegya yang baik dan penurut, Jangan sampai aegya mereka berkelakuan seperti evil maknae bisa stress akut mereka. *di hajar sparKyu*

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah taman. Taman ini sedikit sepi. Tak banyak suara ribut yang terdengar hanya ada gemericik air dan burung-burung bersautan (?). Mereka dapat melihat sang Manager Hyung sedang duduk termenung menatap lurus kearah air mancur.

"Hyung~!" Sapa Kangin membuat lamunan manager buyar seketika. Manager Hyung menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang di nantinya selama 1 jam lebih itu baru muncul dengan cengiran penuh arti. Ooh ternyata appa eomma kita telat ne? ckck

"Yak! Kenapa baru datang eoh? Kalian mau membuatku lumutan menunggu di sini? Kalian tahu big boss kalian yang terhormat itu sudah memarahiku! " Manager hyung langsung menyembur mereka dengan kata-kata kesal.

"Mianhae, kami bangun kesiangan hyung…" jawab Leeteuk yang di ikuti anggukan mantap dari Kangin

"Aiissshh~ sudahlah…." Manager Hyung pun akhirnya pasrah menerima nasib buruk hari ini.

"Terus mana aegya kami hyung? Terus kru-kru? Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Kangin berentetan.

"Anak itu belum datang, Issh~ kenapa hari ini semua terlambat? Apa hanya aku yang on time?" ucap manager hyung. KangTeuk hanya melihat dengan menaikan alisnya sebelah seakan mengatakan yakin lo ontime? Gue gak yakin. #Eh?

"Jinja? Terus kemana kru-kru yang lain?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran karena tak melihat satu pun orang yang berkeliaran di tempat itu.

"Tidak ada….." Jawab Manager santai.

"Mw-Mwo?" ucap KangTeuk bersamaan hampir berteriak. Mana mungkin syuting tanpa sutradara, cameramen, ataupun lighting? Sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Ne, aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau acara ini berbeda. Kalian tidak akan di ikuti oleh banyak orang maupun kru. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun di sini. Mau kemanapun, bicara apa pun, bebas. Di sini hanya di tuntut natural, alami. Seakan program ini tidak seperti reality syuting. Nanti kalian hanya akan di ikuti oleh 1 orang sebagai cameramen – bc : Author *ngeksis*-." Jelas Manager Hyung panjang lebar.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti padahal mereka bingung apa yang di katakana manager itu, mereka hanya mengerti tidak akan ada yang mengikuti mereka nanti dan itu artinya BEBAS yang berarti LIBURAN~! Horreee~! -_-"

"Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" Tanya manager hyung memastikan karena ia melihat 2 orang di depannya ini hanya diam sambilsenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aniyo.., kami hanya harus bersenang-senang dengan aegya kami sampai malam kan?" Tanya kangin memastikan. Sudah banyak yang ia rencanakan dalam otak jeniusnya itu. Bebas, Liburan yang menyenangkan bersama Angel tersayangnya ini? Tidak akan di lewatkan begitu saja, Masa bodo dengan anak kecil itu. Yang penting bisa seneng-seneng sama teuki hyuuunggku~kkkk *Author geleng2*

" Ne!" Jawab manager singkat yang malah membuat kangin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Sadar akan sesuatu Leeteuk hanya menatap Kangin horror. 'Bahaya~!' batinnya.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin di tanyakan, aku pergi sekarang.." Kata Manager mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tas yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi taman.

"Eh? Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Aku harus kembali ke SM, YoungMin memanggilku.." Jawabnya singkat

"Nah? Terus kami?" Tanya Leeteuk tambah bingung dengan pernyataan manager

"Aahh, kalian disini, tunggu aegya kalian datang,. Abis itu, aku tidak peduli kalian mau ngapain, yang penting besok aku terima video kalian yang dasyat.. Arra?" Ucap manager lagii., Kali ini hanya di jawab anggukan kecil dari KangTeuk.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Buat semenarik mungkin ne? Kalau tidak liat apa yang akan ku lakukan pada kalian besok…" Ancam Manager seraya berjalan meninggalan KangTeuk yang masih bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman manager yang tak pernah main-main.

Dan Sekarang hanya tersisa 2 anak manusia yang terduduk di bangku taman terlihat sangaaattt bosan.

**KTY**

"Hyung" panggil kangin singkat. Beberapa detik menunggu tak ada jawaban dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Teukii hyung~~" Panggilnya lagi dengan lebih keras tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah leeteuk, hanya memandang lurus ke depan, memandangi gemericik air dari air mancur.

"Wae YoungWoon-ah? Kalau kau masih ingin menanyakan kenapa anak itu belum tiba juga hingga sekarang, maka jawabannya tetap sama.. Aku tak tau…" Jawab Leeteuk panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit kesal. Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Eomma kesal?

Jawabannya simple, itu karena sang Appa kita ini sudah menanyakan hal itu lebih dari 15 kali sejak mereka duduk disini. Siapa yang tidak kesal di Tanya hal yang sama berulang kali? -_-"

Yap, Mereka berdua telah berada di taman ini sekitar 45 menit lebih dan sang aegya kecil belum menunjukan sosoknya barang sehelai rambutpun.

"Haaahhh… Aku bosan Hyung,.. " Kata kangin lagi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Duduk terlalu lama juga membuatnya sedikit pegal. Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk melakukan kegiatan tak bermutunya –mari pandangi air mancur- Sedetik kemudian Kangin mengukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat lembut, entah apa yang ada yang di fikiran saat ini. Memandangi Leeteuk yang sangat indah dan menyejukan mata itu lebih menyenangkan di banding memandang air mancur bukan?

"Teuki Hyung.." Panggil Kangin dengan pelan.

Leeteuk yang merasa merasa namanya di panggil dan mendapat pandangan intens tersebut mulai menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Waeyo emm?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan senyuman khasnya sehingga lesung pipit yang manis itu dapat terlihat.

Diam… Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya saling memandang. Sampai akhirnya kangin mulai bersuara.

"Bogoshipoyo hyung…." Ucap Kangin lembut dan pelan.

BLUSH

Entah mengapa tapi 1 kata simple yang di lontarkan kangin mampu membuat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Leeteuk yang putih. Leeteuk hanya terdiam termangu, tak tau harus berkata apa, Aaah anii.. anii.. banyak yang ingin di katakana tetapi bibirnya seakan terkunci sekarang. Merasakan desiran aneh dalam hatinya.

Sudah lama.. Lama sekali Leeteuk tidak mendengar 1 kata simple itu secara langsung. Tidak menatap mata obsidian hitam Kangin yang tengah di tatapnya saat ini. Walaupun Kangin sudah kembali bersamanya selama beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadwal yang terlampau padat tidak mengijinkan Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk berbicara berdua seperti ini.

Lamunan Leeteuk terbuyar sempurna saat tangan kekar milik kangin mengabil tangannya. Menggenggam dan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini hyung.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucap Kangin lagi sembari menatap tangan Leeteuk yang tengah ia mainkan dengan jarinya.

"Kau tahu hyung?..." Ucap kangin retoris menggantung kalimatnya. Leeteuk hanya memandang namja bertubuh kekar tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tersiksa saat di military… Aku tersiksa saat mendengar berita buruk tentangmu. Aku tersiksa saat mendengar kau kembali drop. Aku sakit saat tau tanganmu ini juga terluka saat super show" cerita Kangin panjang lebar. (Eeeaaa~ Appa melankolis euy~! Haha ., KI : Diem lo thor! Lagi seru nih.. Thor : -_-")

"Saat mendengar itu semua, rasanya sakit sekali Hyung. Kau ingat janji yang pernah ku buat dulu?" Lanjut Kangin lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu Melindungimu selamanya. Semua orang juga sudah jadi saksi janjiku itu. Tapi…." Ucap kangin lagi. Senyuman getir sekarang menghiasi wajah tampannya dan tatapan sendu mulai muncul di matanya.

Leeteuk hanya diam tanpa kata. Memperhatikan setiap kata yang di ucapkan kangin. Memperhatkan tatapan Kangin yang mulai sendu. Merasakan hangatnya tangan Kangin yang tengah memainkan jarinya. Ada perasaan senang saat tau Kangin masih tetap memikirkannya saat di military. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia sedih jika melihat tatapan sendu dan senyum getir yang Kangin tunjukan. Ia seakan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini walau Kangin belum mengutarakannya.

"Tapi.. Tapi gagal hyung. Karena kebodohanku, aku jadi harus enlist lebih cepat dan membuat waktuku bersama mu menghilang begitu saja." Lanjut kangin.

"Aku hanya bisa menambah masalahmu, Aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa melindungimu. Aku tak bisa menjagamu di saat kau sakit. Aku tak bisa mengingatkanmu untuk tidak telat makan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sandaranmu saat kau ingin menangis Hyung. A-"

GREP

Belum selesai kangin menyelesaikan kata-katanya menjadi kalimat yang sempurna. Leeteuk sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Merengkuh tubuh kekar Kangin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak ingin Kangin terus mengingat masa lalu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. *Kenapa jadi melankolis gini ya? -_-*

"Mianhae Hyung.. Mianhae…" ucap Kangin penuh penyesalan sambil memperdalam pelukan mereka. Kangin bisa mencium aroma vanilla (?) menguar dari tubuh Leeteuk, menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan. Kangin menghirup kuat aroma itu, menyimpannya di dalam salah satu memori berharganya.

"Gwenchana… Jangan ingat itu lagi ne?" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut punggung Kangin agar Ia kembali tenang. Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap obsidian hitam itu kembali.

"Nado.. neomu bogoshippo Young Woon-ah" Lanjut Leeteuk pelan tapi terdengar tegas dan sangat lembut, membuat Kangin yakin akan kesungguhan kata-kata itu. Kangin pun tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata dari Angelnya itu.

Cup~

Satu ciuman lembut mendarat di pucuk kepala Leeteuk seakan menyampaikan kehangatan dan seluruh perasaan Kangin. Leeteuk hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manisnya mendapat hadiah dari adik kesayangan sekaligus orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

(Aaahhh Appa… Kenapa gak cium bibirnya Eomma saja? Penonton kecewaaa~~ Appa payah… KI : Diem lu! Suka-suka gue lah. -_-")

**KTY**

"Apa cudah celece mainan na?"

Diam, saling menatap, dan saling melempar senyum masih di lakukan oleh Appa dan Umma kita. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Leeteuk dan KangIn melotot horror.

DEG

"Cepelti na belum yah? Uuh yoonnie cudah capek nunggu ini…" lanjut suara itu

Kali ini, tanpa menunggu lama KangTeuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah asal muasal (?) suara itu. Menatap secaraa horror sesosok makhluk mungil yang tengah duduk bersila di bangku sebelah kanan bangku KangTeuk itu.

Sosok itu tengah menatap polos KangTeuk dengan tangan yang memangku dagunya, imut…

Selama beberapa saat KangTeuk masih setia dengan kegiatan barunya –mari menatap horror sosok mungil itu-.

Merasa di tatap intens dan mengerikan sosok mungil itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aaah.. kalian cudah celece ne?"Tanya nya lagi dengan nada tak beraturan.

"si-siapa kau?" Tanya Leeteuk terbata setelah terlebih dahulu sadar dari shocknya.

"hehehe,," Sosok itu mengubah posisi duduknya dari memangku dagu menjadi duduk tegap dan menunjukan senyuman 5 jarinya #Eh?

"Annyeong… Appa… Umma…." Ucapnya dengan nada manja tanpa menghilangkan cengiran manis dari wajahnya.

1 detik….

2 detik…

5 detik….

Butuh waktu 10 detik bagi Kangin dan Leeteuk untuk mencerna kata-kata yang terlampau simple itu. Dan…

"MW-MWOOOO?" Teriak kedua nya bersamaan 10 oktaf tingginya hingga membuat lampu hias di taman itu pecah sempurna. (?) *lupakan yang terakhir*

**KTY**

Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Aahh.. Benar…. Situasi dimana seorang aegya menangkap basah Appa dan Umma nya yang tengah bermesraan. #Eh?

Hahaha

Apa kalian mau tau seperti apa rupa dan bentuk (?) dari aegya kecil kita?

Ayo mulai gunakan imajinasi kalian, ne? Author akan mendiskripsikannya..

Ia adalah seorang Yeoja kecil nan cantik nan imut nan mungil serta manis seperti gula #Plaak

Yeoja kecil berumur 4 tahun ini memilikki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna gold brown yang akan mengkilat jika terkena cahaya matahari, dan sangat lembut jika di sentuh, dengan pita berwarna merah darah yang merupakan bando melingkar cantik di rambutnya menambah kesan manis dari anak itu. Wajah kecil nan mungil yang sedikit oval, mata indah berobisidian dark brown yang terlihat seperti eye smile dengan mata panjang yang lentik, hidung yang mancung. Kulit putih susunya dengan bibir berwarna merah cherry. Aaahh.. Jangan lupakan pipi nya yang chubby, bahkan ke chubby an nya melebihi milik seorang mochi china kita itu dan membuat Author ingin mencubitnya terus menerus #Eh?. Sungguh yeoja kecil yang manis dan sangat menggemaskan.

Haaahhh.., sudahlah… lets back to story line..

Apa yang sedang mereka bertiga lakukan saat ini?

**KTY**

Setelah tersadar dari shocknya, saat ini Kangin, Leeteuk, dan yeoja kecil itu tengah duduk santai di sebuah gazebo kecil yang masih berada di kawasan taman itu. KangTeuk hanya diam memperhatikan sang aegya mereka yang tengah asyik menyeruput jus strawberry nya.

"Hei adik kecil…" Kangin mulai membuka suara setelah terjadi keheningan itu. Tapi kata-kata singkat itu malah membuat sang yeoja kecil kita mengehentikan aktifitasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Yoonnie bukan adikmu.. Appa…" ucapnya kesal.

"eh? Iya ya.. aish~ sudahlahh..sekarang bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kau muncul tadi? APa kau muncul begitu saja? Tidak mungkin kan kau tiba-tiba Cliingg dengan kekuatan bulan aku muncul begitu? Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranmu tadi…" Kangin langsung membombardir nya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol nan aneh bin ajaib itu. Membuat Author, Leeteuk dan Yooniie sweatdrop seketika.

Pletak..

Bukannya menjawab jawaban, Kangin malah mendapat sebuah jitakan 'sayang' dari sang Angel kita.

"Yak Hyung! Appo~~" Ringis Kangin kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kekuatan bulan apa eoh? Aissh pabboya~" decak Leeteuk kesal.

"Yak.. Makanya aku sedang menanyakannya hyung. Kenapa malah memukulku… kalo dia duduk di tempat tadi harusnya aku melihatnya saat memelukmu, tapi aku tak menyadarinya." Jelas Kangin kepada Leeteuk yang hanya di jawabkan dengan gelengan kepala sang empunya.

Mau tau kenapa Kangin tidak menyadarinya padahal anak itu sudah lama berada di sana? Jawabannya simple. Kangin terlalu focus memeluk sang Angel kita, menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar tadi sambil menutup matanya. Jadi siapa yang salah di sini? -_-"

Melihat pertengkaran sang Appa dan Umma yang tak berguna itu, aegya kita ini hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tadi yoonnie di antal cama authol, tapi waktu yoonnie datang kalian cedang mainan jadinya authol nyuluh yoonnie nunggu disitu, telus authol na pelgi gitu ajah" cerita sang Aegya panjang lebar.

(KI: wah parah lo thor, ninggalin anak orang sndirian. W bilangan ortunya baru tau rasa lo~! Auth : Kan ortunya lo bang~ ? KI: Eh? -_-)

"Eumm,, Arrassoo…" jawab Leeteuk menanggapi penjelasan aegya nya sembari mengelus lembut surai gold brown di hadapannya.

Aahh., sifat ke-eomma-an teuki mulai keluar eoh?

"Lalu siapa nama mu emm?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Yoonnie…. Han Ji Yoon umma~" jawabnya dengan riang.

"Yoonnie? Aah, nama yang cantik.. Bangapta ne?" puji Leeteuk sambil memberikan senyuman angelnya yang lembut. Mendengar itu Ji Yoon semakin riang dan tersenyum super angelnya (?).

(Hayoo.., nama siapa ituu? Hahaha Kalian tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang ne? #Plaakk)

"Terus umur Yoonnie berapa eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Yoonnie.. emmm… 4 taun umma~~" Jawab Ji Yoon dengan cengirannya sambil menunjukan 4 jarinya kearah Leeteuk.

"Aaahh.., neomu Kyeoptaa~~" Leeteuk mencubit sayang pipi chubby Ji Yoon dengan sangat gemas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang tersenyum lembut melihat percakapan antara umma dan aegya nya itu. Kangin., ne Entah apa yang sang Appa fikirkan, tapi ia senang melihat kedua orang di hadapannya mulai akrab tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Terus kenapa kau memanggil kami Appa dan Umma eoh?"

Yak! Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, tak bermutu keluar kembali dari mulut seekor raccoon kita #Eh?. Dan sukses membuat seorang Ji Yoon kembali cemberut.

"Issh~ Appa Pabbo.." Gumamnya pelan tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Kangin.

"Yak! Bocah kecil, kau mengataiku? Aish~" decak Kangin kesal. Kalau bukan anak kecil yang imut sudah bisa di pastikan Kangin akan menjitak kepala itu keras. -_-"

"Tapi kau memang pabbo Young Woon-ah.." Entah mengapa Leeteuk malah menambah rasa kesal.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya Kangin dengan cemberut.

"Issh.. tentu saja dia memanggil kita Appa dan Umma, karena kita memang Appa dan Umma nya. Benar begitu kan Yoonni chagi?" Jawab Leeteuk seraya bertanya retoris kepada yoonie dan di jawab dengan anggukan mantap JiYoon. Lalu keduanya malah tertawa riang nan renyah (?) memecah kesepian di tempat itu. Kangin hanya menatap heran kedua nya karena merasa tidak ada yang lucu baginya.

'Cepat sekali mereka akrab, tsk..' batin Kangin.

Kalian juga bertanya kenapa Ji Yoon langsung saja memanggil KangTeuk Appa dan Umma padahal belum pernah bertemu? Itu karena author telah memaksa anak imut itu pada saat di perjalanan. #Eh? Hahaha XD

Sepertinya Leeteuk sudah mulai akrab dengan Ji Yoon yah.., Lalu bagaimana dengan Kangin? Apa sang Appa bisa akrab dengan sang Aegya? Entahlah….

**KTY**

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah lama bercakap-cakap di taman, sekarang KangTeuk dan Ji Yoon tengah berjalan-jalan di kawasan Myeong dong. Ji Yoon berjalan di tengah, dengan tangan kiri di gandeng Leeteuk dan tangan kanan di gandeng oleh Kangin.

Haahh., bukannya begini sosok sebuah keluarga jika di film-film kan? Terlihat sangat harmonis.

"Umma, Yoonnie mau makan es krim ne?" ucap Ji Yoon Leeteuk sambil mengadahkan kepalanya pada Leeteuk.

"es krim? Aah, baiklah ayo kita ke kedai es krim.." Leeteuk menjawab dengan sangat lembut di sambut tawa riang dari Ji Yoon.

"Kedai es krim dimana ya? Sudah lama aku tidak kemari" gumam leeteuk sambil mencari-cari toko tersebut.

"Di sebrang sana ada kedai es krim yang enak Hyung.." jawab Kangin yang mendengar gumaman Leeteuk di sambut dengan senyuman lembut angel kita.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah kedai es krim yang cukup besar. Menjual berbagai macam es krim dengan bermacam rasa dan bentuk. Ji Yoon memesan big es krim mix flavor dengan hiasan permen wana-warni dan 1 biscuit cracker. Sedangkan Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya memesan 1 cup kecil es krim coklat dan vanilla.

"eumm,, mashita…" ucap Ji yoon dengan nada cempreng manja nan riangnya.

"Yoonnie suka?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sudah pasti di beri anggukan mantap dari sang aegya.

"Appa~~ Appa cedang liat apah?" Tanya Ji Yoon saat melihat Kangin tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"em.. aniyo." Jawab Kangin singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Ji Yoon.

"Hyung…" panggil Kangin, Leeteuk pun menatapnya lekat seakan bertanya ada apa?

"hehe, aku jadi ingat dulu kita sering kemari berdua.. kau ingat?" Tanya kangin retoris pada Leeteuk di sertai dengan cengiran khas anak kecilnya.

"Ne, aku ingat.. kangen juga..." jawab Leeteuk lembut seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menatap jalanan yang ramai oleh orang-orang itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bernostalgia mengenai tempat berharga, Mengingat saat-saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu 1 hari penuh bersama. Tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali KangTeuk kencan , Myeongdong.

"Appa.. Appa~~" panggil Ji Yoon dengan manja memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"eum? Waeyo?" Tanya KangIn memandang lembut sosok mungil di depannya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk es krim nya, tapi sedetik kemudian Kangin juga mengambil tisu yang di sediakan di meja dan mengelapkan tisu itu ke mulut Ji Yoon yang penuh dengan es krim. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Aahh., sepertinya Kangin sudah mulai akrab juga.. Horeee~!

"Anii.. Yoonnie hanya bingung.. Kenapa Appa panggil umma itu hyung?" Tanya nya sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung tapi malah terlihat imut.

"Eh? Eumm.. i-itu,,," sepertinya Kangin kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan simple itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk seolah meminta bantuan untuk menjawab tapi Leeteuk malah menggedikan bahunya tidak tau.

"Appa temennya Yoonnie panggil ummanya bukan hyung., Appa nya panggil.. eumm.. yeo-yeobo.. " ucap JiYoon lagi dengan polosnya sambil memasang pose berfikir, mengingat memori-memori dalam otaknya. Pernyataan kecil itu sangat polos tapi sukses membuat KangTeuk ber blushing ria. Entah mengapa, tanyakan saja pada mereka.

'Bukannya aku tak mau memanggil teuki hyung dengan panggilan umma, ataupun chagi.. atau malah yeobo, tapi itu membuat diriku sendiri malu. Err~' begitu batin KangIn saat ini., membingungkan.

"emm.., iya yaah.."Jawab kangin sembari menggosok pelan tengkuk leher belakangnya sambil nyengir kuda, bingung harus menjawab apa,.

"Ne.. jadi Appa jangan panggil umma Hyung lagi ne? ucap Ji Yoon lagi..

"eh? Baiklah.." jawab Kangin sangat singkat. KangIn melirik kearah Leeteuk yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. Err~

Hening sesaat…..

"Appaaa~" ucap Ji Yoon lagi dan lagi..

Haaah, sepertinya aegya kita suka sekali memanggil Appanya ne? Sedikit cerewet? Sepertinya…. -_-

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Kangin dengan sedikit malas, ia tau kalo sudah seperti ini ia pasti akan segera mendengar perkataan bahkan pertanyaan aneh lagi mulut kecil itu. Huh.

"Appa tau tidak?..."

Pertanyaan yang menggantung itu hanya membuat Kangin mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatap heran.

"Muka Appa keliatan lebih menyelamkan dari yang yoonnie liat di tv, Yoonnie saja sampai takut waktu peltama kali liat Appa di taman." Ucapnya sangat teramat polos padahal orang yang sedang diajak bicara sudah melotot sempurna.

'Tadi dia bilang apa? Aku apa?' batin Kangin berusaha mencerna secara sempurna kata-kata polos nan jujur itu.

Aissh~ Kangin Appa apa kau tidak dengar? Apa author harus mengulangnya lagi eoh?

Dia mengatakan kalau muka mu lebih menyeramkan aslinya. LEBIH MENYERAMKAN!

JEDUUEERRR~~~

Seperti di sambar puluhan petir, tergulung angin tornado dasyat, dan di tenggelamkan dalam Tsunami. Itu perasaan Kangin sekarang saat menyadari ucapan itu. Seorang anak kecil nan polos dengan jujurnya mengatakan dia menyeramkan?

'WHAT? Menyeramkan? Dia kira aku hantu? Dan lagi… Aku.. Racoon paling tampan (?) di seluruh dunia, THE MOST HANDSOME GUY NO 1 KOREA, di bilang menakutkan? Demi semua Racoon jika dia bukan anak kecil apalagi aegya ku sendiri, sekarang juga aku pasti sudah membuatnya menjadi bubur ~!' -_- #Appa Narsis~

Kangin melotot marah kearah Ji Yoon tapi malah dib alas tatapan nan polos dan membuat Kangin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hatinya yang sakit di bilang menyeramkan. Dan tanpa sadar pandangan Kangin tertuju pada Leeteuk yang tengah terkikik kecil, tak mampu menahan tawa nya lagi.

"Yak Hyung! Jangan tertawa!" protes kangin kesal. Tapi malah membuat tawa Leeteuk menjadi keras. Sedangkan Ji Yoon? Dengan asyiknya dia melanjutkan makan es krimnya.'

**KTY**

(Sepertinya kalian sudah merasa bosan ne? ffuuh.. biar gak bosen Author kasih denger lagu "Walkin" aja ya sebagi background acara jalan-jalan KangTeuk.. hahah) #Abaikan

Setelah menghabiskan es krim, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Ji Yoon terus saja tertawa riang, dan bercerita banyak hal mengenai dirinya pada KangTeuk, sedangkan KangTeuk hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban singkat yang lembut, terkadang mengelus lembut rambut dan pipi Ji Yoon, dan secara bergantian menggendong Ji Yoon. Kasian kan anak sekecil itu harus berjalan jauh? Toko demi toko mereka masuki. Membeli beberapa pakaian lucu untuk Ji Yoon, boneka, dan apapun yang Ji Yoon inginkan. (wuiz, tumben teuki gak pelit.. #Plaaak)

Dan sekarang mereka memasuki toko accessories. Di sini menjual berbagai pernak pernik lucu. Leeteuk dan Ji Yoon dengan semangat memilih-milih yang Ji Yoon inginkan, bando kuping kelinci, topi hewan, kalung-kalung lucu, dan yang lainnya. Dengan sabar dan setia Leeteuk menemani dan mendengarkan celotehan sang aegya nya. Sedangkan KangIn? Dia hanya mengekor di belakang mereka. Sepertinya dia sudah capek berputar-putar di berbagai toko. Hanya berjalan pelan di belakang sambil memperhatikan percakapan dan sikap dari aegya dan anae nya, dan terkadang tertawa kecil.

Langkah Kangin terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia mengambil sesuatu itu dan berjalan cepat mendekati Leeteuk.

"Hyung.." panggil Kangin. Leeteuk pun menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang tersenyum riang sambil menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya. Leeteuk hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kangin

Leeteuk memperhatikan benda yang berada di telapak tangan kangin. Anting? Anting berbentuk hitam berwarna hitam, dan sepasang?

"bagus.. waeyo?" Leeteuk balik bertanya.

"Ayoo kita beli ini ya. Kita pakai couple earing lagi seperti dulu. Ne? yayayaya?" bujuk Kangin sambil menunjukan puppy raccoon nya (?)

Seperti dugaan Leeteuk, Kangin akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk, membuat Kangin terlonjak kegirangan.

"Yoonnie juga mau Appa~" sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi kesenangan Kangin

"Eh?" Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya menatap anak yang tengah berada di gendongan Leeteuk.

"Yoonnie juga mau pakai anting yang sama kayak appa dan umma…" katanya lagi sambil mempoutkan pipinya.

"Aahh.., Yoonnie juga mau?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah menyadari maksud dari perkataan Ji Yoon. Dan dib alas dengan anggukan mantap. Tapi sayang, anting itu hanya tersisa 2 pasang. Lalu bagaimana? Tenang Leeteuk tak kehabisan akal. Ia memasangkan sepasang anting di telinga Ji Yoon. Dan sepasang lagi untuknya dan Kangin. Jadi Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya menggunakan 1 anting di salah satu telinganya. Tidak aneh kan kalo namja memakai 1 anting? Hehehe

**KTY**

03:00 pm KST

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah setengah hari KangTeuk bersama Ji Yoon.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah tempat bermain anak-anak. Ji Yoon memaksa KangTeuk untuk ke tempat ini untuk bermain mandi bola (?). Leeteuk menemani Ji Yoon yang sedang bermain bola bersama anak-anak seumurannya Sedangkan Kangin? Ia hanya berdiri di luar tempat itu memperhatikan tingkah laku sang aegya yang kenal lelah itu.

"Apa semua anak itu gak lelah yaa?" gumam kangin pelan yang hanya mampu di dengar olehnya.

Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin dan meninggalkan Ji Yoon bermain sendiri di sana.

"Kau lelah Young Woon-ah?" Tanya leeteuk sembari mengelus lembut pucuk kepala kangin.

"emm, sedikit hyung. Ternyata menjadi bumonim itu melelahkan.."jawab kangin yang membuat Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"ne, tapi menyenangkan juga kan?" Tanya Leeteuk retoris di tengah tawa kecilnya

"Ne." Jawab kangin singkat. Keduanya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kea rah Ji Yoon yang sedang melempar-lempar bola.

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget saat tangan kanan kangin tengah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya dari belakang menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Tapi Ia biarkan begitu saja, ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kangin, sekilas melepas lelah.

"Aku jadi ingin memiliki aegya secepatnya hyung." Ujar kangin

"haha, kalau begitu cepatlah menikah maka kau akan punya aegya segera" jawab dengan yawa ringannya

"Ne, aku mau punya 2 aegya. Namja dan yeoja. Nanti kita buat ya hung?" goda kangin yang sukses membuat muka leeteuk berblushing.

"mw-mwo? Mintalah pada anae mu bukan padaku pabbo.." jawab leeteuk sedikit tergugup

"kau yang akan jadi anae ku nanti hyung.. ne?"ucap kangin lagi dengan santainya

"Aissh, kau ini. Berhentilah menggodaku…" Leeteuk mengucapkan itu sembari menyamankan kepalanya di bahu kangin.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku hyung?" Tanya kangin dengan sedikit kesal

"aniyo…" jawab Leeteuk singkat, sukses membuat kangin mempoutkan pipinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika kata-katamu tidak di percayai orang, apalagi kata-katamu itu serius.

'Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya jungsoo hyung?' batin kangin mulai berbicara, tanpa bisa di dengar oleh leeteuk. Sedetik kemuadian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampan kangin. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, kangin semakin mengeratkan tangankan di pinggang leeteuk membuat mereka semakin merapat. Kepala Leeteuk masih setia bersender di bahu kangin, ini akan lebih mudah. Kangin mulai mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan wajah leeteuk yang di sambut tatapan bingung sang angel, dan..

Chu~

Kangin memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat tepat di bibir tipis sang angel yang sukses membuatnya mematung. Setelah itu kangin langsung mengeloyor pergi meninggalkan leeteuk yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sebenarnya kepala Leeteuk hampir saja terjatuh saat kangin pergi begitu saja sedangkan kepalanya masih bersandar. Tapi karena terlalu kaget dengan kejadian barusan ia langsung berdiri tegak dan kaku.

Leeteuk memegang bibirnya yang masih merasakan hangatnya bibir tebal tadi walau itu hanya sebuah ciuman yang sangat kilat.

Blush.. Mukanya merah padam melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

"KIM YOUNG WOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Leeteuk setelah sadar dari shocknya. Mendengar itu, Kangin hanya tersenyum penuh arti, berjalan menghampiri Ji Yoon.

**KTY**

HAN-GANG / HAN-River… Siapa yang tak mengenal sungai terpanjang yang mengalir di sepanjang Seoul itu? Sungai yang sangat indah di malam hari dengan lampu-lampu bersinar terang, membuatkan sangat romantic. Haah, sungguh author ingin sekali ke tempat itu bersama Yesung Oppa #Eh? #DihajarClouds

Kalian bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kita berada di Han River?

Ooh lihatlah di sana…..

Sebuah keluarga kecil sedang menikmati makan malamnya di tepi sungai Han. Di temani lampu yang teramat indah, suasana yang hening, dan bintang – bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit itu. Sangat indah.

Ne, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Ji Yoon tengah menyantap makan malamnya di tepi Han-gang.

Setelah seharian berjalan-jalan di Myeondong, sore tadi mereka memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini, hanya sekedar menikmati suasana sejuk sungai ini. Bermain kejar-kejaran dan menaiki sepeda menyusuri han-gang. Tertawa riang dan berfoto ria, membebaskan semua beban dan rasa letih yang ada.

Dinner yang sangat tenang dan romantic, hanya ada suara ketiganya.

KangTeuk memesan steak untuk makan malamnya, sedangkan Ji Yoon? Ia hanya memesan bubur jagung dengan campuran daging ayam yang terlihat enak.

Setelah selesai dengan acara dinner romantic mereka, kini Leeteuk dan Ji Yoon tengah memperhatikan bebek-bebek yang tengah berenang ria di han-gang. Ji Yoon dengan riang menghitung jumlah anak-anak bebek yang berenang mengikuti sang induk. Menghabiskan menunggu Kangin yang tengah membeli sesuatu. (R : Thor, emang di han-gang ada bebek? Perasaan gak ada dh Th : Yaelah suka-suka eeteuk dong, dia kan mau main ma bebek =3 | -_-")

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya kangin kembali dengan membawa beberapa… emm.. apa itu? Aahh.. itu kembang api.. Waahh, sepertinya akan seru, author ikutan main fireworks aahh.. #Plaak

"Appaa~~" seru Ji Yoon riang saat kangin kembali, ia berlari kecil kea rah kangin lalu memeluknya.

"mian lama ne? ini.." ucap kangin sembari memberikan beberapa kembang api pada Ji Yoon yang di sambut tawa riang Ji Yoon.

KangIn menyalakan beberapa kembang api yang melesat ke langit terbuka seoul. Menghiasi langit hitam itu dengan cahaya indah berwarna-warna dan berbagai bentuk. Membuat keluarga itu tertawa riang memandangnya. Melihat pertunjukan fireworks yang sangat indah. Sungguh, ini akan menjadi kenangan yang indah, dan tak terlupakan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat fireworks di han-gang yang sangat romantic bersama orang yang di sayangi, sebuah keluarga.

Rasa senang menyeruak ke dalam hati kangin dan leeteuk namun ada peasaan yang sedih juga saat mengingat malam ini akan segera berakhir. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini akan segera berganti.

Lamunan Kangin dan Leeteuk buyar saat mendengar isakan kecil. Keduanya mengernyit heran suara apa itu, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa isakan kecil itu keluar dari bibir mungil milik Ji Yoon. Ji Yoon yang sedaritadi tidak menangis sedikit pun, Ji yoon yang di kira KangTeuk adalah anak ceria, tak cengeng dan kuat kini terisak dalam. Pipi chubby nya telah terbasahi sempurna oleh air mata. Sontak hal itu membuat KangTeuk kaget dan panic.

"Yoonnie chagy~ waeyo? Uljima ne" Tanya leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut rambut ji yoon.

"yak yak chagy-ah, kenapa menangis? Apa kami berbuat salah eoh?" Tanya Kangin juga sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka dan mengelus punggung mungil itu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan KangTeuk, Ji Yoon malah memeluk keduanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kepala Kangin dan Leeteuk, membasahi baju bumonimnya. Membuat KangTeuk terlonjak kaget tapi tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang aegya. Malah ikut merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Ssstt.. uljima ne.. uljima.. eomma di sini chagi…" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan

"hiks.. u-umma.. hiks ap-appa…" ucap Ji Yoon di tengah tangisannya.

"ne.. Appa disini.. uljima.." Kangin pun berbicara untuk menenangkan sang aegya. Usaha mereka sedikit berhasil, Ji Yoon mulai tenang. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar lagi, tangisannya mulai memudar.

"gomawo.. gomawo untuk hali ini.." ujar Ji Yoon lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat KangTeuk tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Yonnie benel-benel seneng hali ini.. hiks.." ucapnya lagi

"emm.. aniyo,.. kami yang harus mengucapkan itu padamu chagi.. Kau yang telah membuat hari ini menyenangkan, dan mengajarkan kami bagaimana menjadi seorang bumonim.." ucap leeteuk sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby Ji Yoon. Padahal kalian tau? Pipi leeteuk juga basah. Ya, sang angel kita juga telah menangis.

"ne.. yoonnie yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana menjadi seorang appa.. Gomawo ne?" Ucap Kangin mengelus lembut rambut Ji Yoon, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"uumm.. Yoonnie tidak pelnah sesenang ini. Yoonnie tidak pelnah tau gimana sosok bumonim yoonnie, jadi boleh kah yoonnie menganggap Appa Umma sebagai bumonim yoonnie yang sebenalnya?" Ucap Ji Yoon panjang lebar, yang sukses membuat air mata Leeteuk semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Leeteuk langsung merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menyimpan semua memori yang ia lewatkan hari ini dalam otak dan hatinya.

"tentu saja, yoonnie kan aegya kami emm?" Kangin lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Ji Yoon tadi. Ooh, sepertinya sang raccoon kita telah mengakui ji yoon sebagai aegya nya ya, tidak seperti awal bertemu..

Jawaban Kangin mampu membuat Ji Yoon tersenyum riang, dan membuatnya berhampur memeluk kangin.

"Gomawo Appa~~" Katanya

"Gomawo Umma…" Ucap Ji yoon pula pada dib alas dengan senyuman sangat lembut dari KangTeuk. KangTeuk pun memberikan ciuman sayang pada kedua pipi Ji Yoon.

"Yoonnie tidak akan melupakan ini semua., Yoonie akan selalu doain appa sama umma, agar kita bisa kumpul dan main baling lagi ne?" kata Ji Yoon penuh semangat dengan tawa riang yang menghiasi. Dan hanya dib alas dengan senyuman dari KangTeuk.

"nado chagi-ah" ujar KangTuk bersamaan.

_So I pray for you, oh, so I  
So I promise you, oh, so I  
Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi_

"Appa, Umma.. Ayo kita foto lagi.. ne? ne?" Ajak Ji Yoon sambil menunjukan camera Polaroid yang sejak tadi sore telah mengabadikan moment mereka.

"Aahh ne., Kajja.." Kangin mengambil kamera tersebut mengarahkannya pada mereka bertiga. Ji Yoon berada di tengah dengan tawa riangnya. Sedangkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang berada di kanan dan kiri Ji Yoon, lagi-lagi memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi chubby yang mungil itu..

Klik… Sebuah foto keluar dari kamera polaroid tersebut. Ji Yoon memandangi foto itu dengan mata berbinar di sertai tawa kecil dari KangTeuk

"Bagus,, hihi.. Umma.. yoonnie ingin foto berdua.. ne?" ujar Ji Yoon kepada Leeteuk di sambut dengan anggukan sang keduanya memandang Kangin dengan penuh maksud.

""Aah, arrassoo, biar aku yang mengambil fotonya ne?' Ujar Kngin berjalan sedikit menjauhi mereka mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membidik objek foto yang bagus. Agar jembatan panjang Han-gang dapat terlihat sebagai backgroundnya.

"Appa.. itu macih telalu dekat, nanti jembatan itu tidak terfoto." Perintah Ji Yoon menyuruh Kanginuntuk mundur lagi.

"Ne.. ne.." Kangin mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang, terus mundur dan mundur..

"Lagi appa…lagii.." Kangin masih setia menuruti perkataan sang aegya sambil membidikan kamera ke arah Jiyoon dan Leeteuk, matanya mengintip melalui kamera itu, mencari focuss yang tepat. Mundur dan mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang, hingga cukup jauh dari 2 objek foto.

"Appa!" teriak Ji Yoon. Kangin mulai kesal pada aegya nya yang terus menyuruhnya mundur dan mundur, tapi sekarang perasaan KangIn sedikit tidak enak, entah mengapa

"Young Woon-ah itu…" Leeteuk berteriak cukup keras. Sekarang sampai Teuki Hyung juga ingin menyuruhnya mundur kah? Aish, dia selalu membela Ji Yoon. Itu lah yang tengah di fikirkan Kangin

"Arrasso.. aku akan mundur lagi kalau itu mau kali…." Tanpa menunggu Kangin langsung memotong teriakan Leeteuk dan…

BYYUUURRR…

"Kami mau bilang jangan mundur lagi.." gumam Leeteuk dan Ji Yoon bersamaan. Tapi semuanya terlambat.. Karena apa?

Haahh, lihatlah itu.. Ada seekor yang tengah berenang di Sungai Han di malam yang dingin ini. -_-

Ya Kangin tercebur ke sungai Han akibat kegiatannya yang terus mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang itu, dank arena akhirnya dengan sangat pede memotong peringatan Leeteuk.

Jadi berakhirlah ia di bawah sana, di sungai Han yang mengalir tenang.

Kalian Tanya bagaimana bisa? Aissh~ Ayolah author sudah menjelaskannya tadi. Dan author ingin melihat sang Appa berenang malam ini, jadi jangan protes ne? #dibantaiCamomile

"YAK~! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KU?" Teriak Kangin kesal masih berada dalam sungai Han nan dingin itu. Untung ini bukan musim dingin, kalau ini musim dingin author bisa jamin Appa telah membeku sekarang.

Teriakan marah Kangin malah di jawab dengan tawa terpingkal-pingkal oleh Ji Yoon dan Leeteuk, tanpa ada yang berniat membantu sang Appa keluar dari sungai. Sungguh kasian ya.. (KI : Lo ada dendam apa sih ma gue thor, tega bener. Th : Kasian.. *pukpuk Appa*)

Dan berakhirlah sudah perjalanan singkat dari sebuah keluarga sementara ini dengan penuh tawa geli. Tak mengijinkan sang air mata keluar lagi, hanya ada tawa dan memori sangat menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan apalagi untuk kangin #Plaakk. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali ke dalam kehidupan nyata. Berpisah dengan sang aegya, dan mulai sibuk lagi dengan rentetan jadwal yang melelahkan.

**~KANGTEUK EDITION~**

**FIN**

* * *

**Hye's Note : **

Huuuwwweeee~~

Jeongmal Mianhaeyo…. Ini sangat mengecewakan ne? T_T *Reader kecewa Reader Kabur*

Humor tak ada… Romance nya juga gak dapet…. #nangispelokyeppa

Mianhae… Mianhae Readerdeul…

Jujur Hye gak dapet fell di kangteuk episode ini.. Hye sedikit sulit membuat kesan humornya.

Dan Hye milih aegya KangTeuk Yeoja karena banyak yang minta dan teuk emang udah pernah rawat KyuMin jadi Hye pengen buat yang beda.. fuuhhh…

Silahkan kritik Hye atas kegagalan Hye ini,, Hye akan terima dengan lapang dada.. Hikssuuu…

Ohya… Hye ingin memberitahu bahwa..

EHEM.. Hye memutuskan bahwa HANCHUL dan ZHOURY akan Hye ikutkan dalam Fic ini, Jadi jangan bunuh Hye.. okeh? Hahaha XD

Okelaahh… Ini sudah cukuupp panjang.. Hye tidak mau berkoar-koar lagii…

Silahkan bagi yang masih ingin mengikuti FF ini, voting Couple Siapa yang Akan muncul di Episode 2 kembali di buka^^

Voting.. Voting~!

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua Reader yang sudah mendukung Fic ini. Hye sangat berterima kasih^^

Mianhae, Hye gak bisa balas Ripiu kalian 1 persatu untuk di ch 1 dan 2.. Hye akan membalas Ripiu kalian mulai di ripiu 3 ini ne? Jadi silahkan Ripiu kembali.. #maksud terselubung. Hahaha

Otte.. Jeongmal Gomawo..

Ppaii ppaii.. *bow

RnR please~!


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO BABY**

***Special Edition***

**present**

**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE**

**Summarry : Hello Baby? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Reality Show ini? Ya, Sebuah Reality Show dimana Seorang Artis berperan sebagai Appa dan Umma yang akan merawat seorang Baby, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua. Tapi Bagaimana Jika yang memerankan peran Appa dan Umma adalah seorang yang sama jenis? Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan keluarga Hello baby special ini? Apakah mereka mampu memerankan sosoknya sebagai seorang Appa dan Umma?**

**Main Cast : All Super Junior's Members**

**OFFICIAL PAIRING**

**Rated: T (Aman)**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeong~!

Hye kembali… Hehehe

Adakah yang menunggu? *tidak ada T_T*

Hahaha, baiklah… Dari hasil voting member hasil HaeHyuk vs SiBum vs KyuMin bersaing sangat ketat. Siapa yang menang?

Mari saksikan.. hehe

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**HB~SJC**

Dingin…, Hari ini Seoul di guyur (?) hujan sejak tadi pagi, membuat udara di kota ini menjadi turun dan terasa lebih dingin. Di saat seperti ini, akan terasa sangat nyaman jika kita masuk ke dalam rumah, menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan menikmati secangkir hot choco. Benar kan? Haahh.. Rasanya akan pasti sangat menyenangkan, menikmati setiap ketenangan dari rintikan hujan ini.

BRAAAKKK…

Oke, sepertinya ketenangan kita akan mulai hilang saat ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Sebuah pintu apartemen atau tepatnya dorm di buka dengan tidak berkeperi-pintu-an oleh para tuannya. Tapi tanpa meminta maaf sang tuan justru kembali menutupnya dengan sangat teramat keras. -_-"

10 orang masuk sekaligus ke dalam dorm. Otomatis dorm yang tadinya sepi seperti kuburan telah berubah menjadi pasar malam seketika.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Yesung ,Siwon dan Shindong langsung menuju ke dapur sekedar untuk minum. Leeteuk, Kangin, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sofa melepaskan penat terkecuali evil maknae kita yang sedang tenang dan diam saat ini. Kenapa? Ya, dia sedang focus kepada PSP super kesayangannya, Ia baru menginstal game baru dan sedaritadi ia terus terdiam, hanya berbicara pada PSP tersebut. Sedangkan pasangan ikan dan monyet kita melemparkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang dingin.

Mereka terlihat sangat lelah sepertinya. Aahh, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hari ini.

"Wookii.., Aku lapaaarr..Masakan sekarang ne" keluh Donghae

"Aku juga!" Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun ikut menimpali perkataan Donghae

"Yak Hyung kau tega sekali padaku, aku juga masih lelah.. Nanti saja makannya.." protes Ryeowook yang baru kembali dari dapur sembari meminum air dinginnya.

"Aahh.., Tapi aku sudah lapar wooki-ah…" keluh Eunhyuk

"Iyaa wooki… Hyungdeulmu sudah lapar.."Shindong yang muncul di belakang Ryeowook pun ikut memohon kepada Ryeowook.

"Yak Yak.. Biarkan Wooki istirahat sebentar.." ucap Leeteuk menengahi yang di sambut dengan mata berbinar dari Ryeowook yang merasa di bela.

"Kalau begitu kau yang masak hyung, atau pesankan saja makanan dari restoran sebrang.." Dengan santainya Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Leeteuk masih dengan tatapan focus pada sang PSP. Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung di sambut dengan anggukan setuju dari member lain, namun Leeteuk? Tentu dia hanya mendeath glare Kyuhyun lalu menunjukan cengiran angelnya pada member lain seakan berkata 'oh itu tidak mungkin'.

"Wooki Hyung masakan sekarang atau…. aku saja yang masakan?" Lagi-lagi sang maknae kita sedang beraksi –mari paksa wooki hyung masak- itu justru mendapat tatapan horror dari semua member. Mereka tak mau ada kerja bakti malam ini, Apalagi mereka masih sayang perut mereka.

"Wooki-ah, masak sekarang saja ne?" Ucap Leeteuk penuh penekanan. Hyung yang awalnya membela Ryeowook sekarang justru sedikit memaksa nya dengan kata-kata halus. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne, Hyung.." ucap malas Ryeowook yang di sambut dengan sorakan gembira dari semua member minus Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeringai licik. #poorwooki

Akhirnya makan malam yang sedikit terlambat ini siap dan langsung di serbu oleh para member yang kelaparan itu.

"Yak Kyu! Letakan PSP itu saat makan!" Bentak Kangin yang gerah mendengar suara berisik dari PSP itu di ruang makan. Sedangkan yang lain sudah malas untuk menasihati Kyuhyun toh itu hanya akan jadi angin lalu baginya.

"Kyu!" "Bentak kangin lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Kyuhyun

"Letakan PSP itu, atau di lempar PSP sialan itu ke jalan saat ini juga biar terlintas truk sekalian"ucap Kangin lagi dengan penh penekanan. Dan sepertinya.. berhasil.. *wah Appa keren*. Kyuhyun mendongak kesal kea rah Kangin sambil menekuk wajah tampannya. Mempause PSPnya dan meletakannya disamping dan mulai memakan makanannya dengan sangat kesal. Member lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan sangat bersyukur sang Appa sudah kembali ke rumah.

**HB~SJC**

Makan malam telah selesai dan mereka kembali bersantai di dorm lantai 11 ini. Melepaskan lelah sambil menonton tv dan bercakap-cakap.

"Annyeong~~" Dan tanpa di sangka sang manager Hyung telah muncul di dorm mereka dengan senyuman 1000 voltnya.

"Loh? Kenapa hyung disini? Kok bisa masuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Aku kan sudah tau password kalian, " ucap manager bangga, dan dib alas dengan tatapan tak peduli oleh member.

"Hey… Aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu pada kalian…" ucap Manager lagi yang merasa tidak di anggap.

"Apa hyung? Reality show gak jelas itu lagi?" Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"ya.. ya.. Episode perdana kalian lumayan di sambut, jadi kita akan lanjutan reality ini.." sambung manager lagi.

"yap, Appa dan Umma so romantic" ujar Sungmin, sedangkan KangTeuk hanya terdiam menundukan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Aku paling suka bagian terakhirnya, raccoon kecebur sungai.. hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

PUK

1 bantal mendarat tepat di muka Kyuhyun membuat empunya mendeath glare sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Apa?" ucap kangin membuat Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lalu siapa berikutnya Hyung?" Tanya Yesung sedikit penasaran, Ia juga mulai tertarik dengan acara ini.

"berikutnya adalah…." Ucap Manager menggantung

Jreng

Jreng… jreng…

"Wah, sepertinya aku terlambat ya.." sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan member dengan managernya ini. Otomatis semuanya langsung menoleh kea rah suara. Selama beberapa saat semua hanya memandang sosok di depan itu dengan mata berbinar.

Sosok seperti apa itu?

Mereka menemukan seorang namja manis sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menunjukan killer smile termautnya *authortepar*

"Kibumiiee!" Teriak mereka serempak membuat sebuah koor yang indah. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung berhambur memeluk Kibum yang masih tertawa sangat renyah.

Sedangkan Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih setia duduk di sofa menjaga ke cool an mereka sebagai seme sambil tersenyum dan tertawa senang, apalagi seorang Siwon pastinya. Akhirnya Sang snow white telah muncul kembali di hadapannya.

'bummie tambah manis' batin siwon.

"Aah, Hyung lepaskan aku.. Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kalian peluk seperti ini." Protes Kibum karena mendapat pelukan maut dari para hyungnya.

"mianhae, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku ingin buar surprise.." jawab Kibum masih dengan killer smilenya.

"dan kau berhasil!" ucap Sungmin, di sertai anggukan pasti dari member lainnya.

"Lalu darimana kau masuk Bummie?" Tanya Donghae dengan sangat polos (Th : Dari pintu lah oppa!) -_-

"Ah, password dorm ini tak berubah. Aku ingat password yang pernah Teuki Hyung kasih." Jelas kibum, semua member hanya bisa ber'oh'ria

"Kyaa Bummiee.. neomu bogoshippo…." Ucap Donghae dengan sangat riang sambil memeluk kibumsangat erat, Kibum hanya bisa membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

Hei Lee Donghae… Jangan seperti itu.. Tidak taukah dirimu ada 2 orang yang sedang kesal melihatmu memeluk kibum begitu erat?

"Sudah.. Sudah.. ayo cepat duduk, aku tak punya waktu banyak ini.." ujar manager memecah moment indah itu. Mereka menuruti perkataan manager dan mulai duduk kembali.

"Ah, welcome back Kibumie.." sambung manager lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ne Hyung, gomawo.." ucap Kibum singkat

"Oke, jadi yang berikutnya adalah…" Lagi-lagi manager menggantung perkataannya membuat para member penasaran.

"Yak Hyung bisakah kau langsung mengatakannya? Aish.." decak kesal keluar dari mulut evil maknae kita.

"Ne,, ne.. berikutnya adalah HaeHyuk!" ujar manager

"HORREEEE~!" Mendengar itu pasangan ikan dan monyet kita berteriak dan melompat kegirangan. Member, Manager dan author hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Akhirnya aku bisa main bareng anak kecil" ujar Donghae dengan riang.

"Ne, kalian yang berikutnya. Jadi siapkan diri kalian." Ucap manager Hyung di sambut dengan anggukan pasti dari HaeHyuk.

"Oh ya, ada 1 berita lagi untuk kalian.." sambung sang manager. Para member hanya memperhatikan dengan heran

"Apa?" Tanya Kangin

"itu.. ZhouRy dan HanChul juga akan mengikuti acara ini nantinya..haha" ucap manager dengan riang

"MWO? NENEK LAMPIR ITU IKUT?" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sontak membuat yang lain kaget.

Pletak

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget pabbo" Lagi-lagi sang Appa kita memberikan hadiah jitakan 'sayang' bagi Kyuhyun

"Appo hyung" ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan. Kalian mau tau kenapa Kyuhyun kaget? Ini bahaya baginya. Ada Kangin saja dia sudah di bully habis-habisan dan kekuasaannya akan dorm dan member yang lain menjadi berkurang. Apalagi ada nenek lampir sang Cinderella cantik itu? Habislah ia! -_-

"Ne, Heechul dan Hangeng akan ikut acara ini.." lanjut manager

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung? Chulli kan sedang military, sedangkan hangeng?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Heechul mendapatliburan selama 1 bulan karena kemarin ia dapat award dari pemerintah. Sedangkan Han geng, ia akan mengadakan promo album barunya di korea, dan aku sudah membujuknya untuk menerima acara ini dan managernya pun setuju untuk bekerja sama." Jelas Manager membuat semua member tertawa senang. Akhirnya Keluarga ini akan kembali seperti awal. *Amin Amin Amin*

"Okelah, hanya itu yang ingin ku beritahu pada kalian. Dan HaeHyuk, isi ini.. Arra?" sambung manager sembari memberikan kertas pada HaeHyuk dan pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kumpul lagi.. Acara ini ada manfaatnya juga.." ucap Yesung senang.

"Ne Hyung.. Aku benar-benar merindukan Han gege" ujar Ryeowook juga..

"Ah, bagaimana nanti kita adakan pesta Hyung?" Saran Shindong.

"Iyah.. Kita buat pesta yang meriah.. kita 15 akan pesta puas-puasan,.." timpal sungmin senang

"Emm., boleh, kita buat setelah akhir saja ne?" ucap Leeteuk

"Baiklah, aku dan Wooki harus berangkat Hyung, 1 jam lagi kami on air.." ucap sungmin lagi

"Ah, aku ikut Minnie wooki., aku juga harus siaran…" ucap Shindong yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari MinWook.

"Okee., Annyeong hyungdeul, saengdeul" Ucap Sungmin sembari mengacak sayang rambut Kibum. Sepertinya BunnyMin kita merindukan snow white juga ne?

Setelah itu MinWook+Shindong pun meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan para member yang masih saling berbincang melepas rindu dengan Kibum. Bahkan mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di temani snack dan beberapa soju. Selama 1 jam lebih mereka masih saling tertawa dan bermain kecil.

**HB~SJC**

"Haah, aku sudah mengantuk.." ucap kangin sambil menguap.

"Ne, aku juga, ayoo kembali ke atas.." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Ehem! Bilang saja mau berduaan Hyung…" celetuk Kyuhyun. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun mendapat hadiah dari sang Appa.

"Bummie, kau mau menginap? Kau bisa tidur di kamar CHulli nanti.." tawar Leeteuk

"Anii Hyung, aku akan pulang nanti.. Gomawo hyug.." ucap Kibum

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan ne Bummie, Wonnie.. dan Hae, ayo naik…" Ucap Leeteuk sembari mengajak Donghae untuk kembali ke dorm 12.

"Anii hyung, aku tidak mau mengganggu Appa Umma.." goda Donghae

"Hae-ya, kau mau mendapat hadiah seperti maknae setan itu?" ucap Kangin penuh penekanan

"hehe, damai Appa.. Aku masih mau disini. Aku masih kangen sama Bummiee.." jelas Donghae yang langsung memeluk kibum kembali. Semua member hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Arrassoo.. Jaljayo Dongsaengdeul…" ucap Leeteuk sambil melangkah pergi.

"Huaamm., aku juga mengantuk.. Aku tidur juga ya., Jaljayo dongsaengdeul,." Ucap Yesung sembari masuk ke kamarnya.

Sekarang menyisakan Siwon, Kibum, Eunyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Donghae masih saja sibuk membicarakan banyak hal. Sedangkan Siwon dan Eunhyuk sudah sangat malas melihat Donghae bermanja- manja ria dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun, oh jangan Tanya tentu saja ia masih focus pada game terbarunya.

"Hae.., ayoo.. kita bicarakan kertas dari manager itu.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada sangat kesal saat ajakannya di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Donghae.

"Besok saja Hyuki, hari ini ita sedang pesta.." ucap Donghae santai

"Besok manager sudah memintanya, lagian pesta sudah selesai dari tadi.." ajak Eunhyuk lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aish.., arra.. arrra.. Bummie aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan monyet itu.., Jaljayo ne., hati-hati saat pulang.. Annyeong wonnie, Kyunnie.." ucap Donghae sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Eunhyuk.

Sekarang tinggallah Siwon, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

Hening…

Selama beberapa saat keheningan meliputi ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh, mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kibum sedang asyik mengotak-atik iphone nya, sedangkan siwon? Siwon tengah menatap intens Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit sedetik kemudian siwon mengedikan kepalanya seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bolanya malas.

"Aahh., aku mau ke kamar saja ah.." Ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri berniat ke kamar. Hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum senang,

"Loh? Kyunnie, kenapa ke kamar? Main di sini saja.. ayo tanding denganku.." ajak kibum saat melihat kyuhyun mulai berdiri.

"Ah tidak hyung, aku tidak mau di lindas seekor kuda malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun asal dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, menyisakan kibum yang heran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mulai berdiri, berjalan mendekati balkon ruangan ini. Menghirup angin malam yang serasa sejuk itu. Kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ia hampir terlonjak kaget karena tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang. Oke siapa yang memeluk Kibum? Oh tentu Ma Siwon kita,.

"Wonnie hyung, kau mengangetkanku,," protes Kibum

"Mianhae.. Bogoshippo Bummie.." ucap siwon lirih. Kibum hanya tersenyum

"nado Hyung.. Aku kangen kalian semua.." ucap KIbum sambil menatap langit malam yang di hiasi cahaya-cahaya kecil bintang.

"Tapi aku yang paling merindukanmu di sini bummiie.." ucap Siwon masih dengan lirihnya. (eeaa~ siwon gombal #plaakk )

"Jinja? Haha.." Tanya kibum retoris sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ne,.." ujar siwon singkat.

"Wonnie hyung, lihat itu.." Ucap kibum sambil menunjuk langit malam korea. Siwon mengarahkan pandangan kea rah langit.

"Ada 15 bintang yang bersinar paling terang.." lanjut Kibum lagi.

"eumm., ne.. itu kita.." jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan

"Mianhae hyung.. " ucap Kibum pelan. Siwon hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku vacum dari SJ.. aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang menjalani dunia actingmu bersamaan dengan SJ., aku terlalu bodoh.." ucap Kibum penuh sesal.

"Yak., apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan berkata begitu.." ucap Siwon dengan nada sedikit meninggi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakan kalian dan ELF hyung.." ujar Kibum lagi.

"kau tidak mengecewakan kami Bummie, apa yang kau jalani saat ini juga bagian dari jadwalmu di SJ ne?" ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi ELF menginginkan aku kembali ke SJ untuk bernyanyi bersama kalian.." ucap Kibum lagi

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali saat tugasmu yang ini telah kau selesaikan.. " sambung siwon.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha Hyung, akan ku selesaikan secepatnya." Ucap Kibum pasti

"Ya,, sampai saatnya kita akan kembali seperti awal 13 dan 2 member, seperti 15 bintang di atas sana." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang yang berada di atas langit Seoul itu.

"Ne, wonnie hyung.."ujar Kibum

Akhirnya keduanya asyik menikmati langit malam Seoul dan udara dingin malam hari.

Okee biarkan SiBum kita saling melepas rindu mereka yaah.. Sekarang mau apa kitaa? Eumm.., bagaimana kalau kita mengintip sedikit apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Main Couple kita berikutnya?

Eunhyuk's Room

"Namja!"

"Yeoja!"

"Namja saja Hyuki!"

"Aku mau Yeoja saja Hae… "

"Aahhh.., menyebalkan.. Selalu seperti ini.." Ucap Donghae kesal

"Itu karena kau tidak mau mengalah Hae.." sambung Eunhyuk tak kalah kesal.

"Huuuh.. Pokoknya aegya kita namja!" ujar Donghae penuh semangat

"Aniya, yeoja saja biar imut.." bantah Eunhyuk.

"Aku Appanya, jadi aku yang tentukan!" Ucap Donghae dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Terserah lah.." pasrah Eunhyuk

"Oke, lanjut sifatnya seperti apa.." sambung Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyukii.. Kenapa di luar sudah sepi ya.." ucap Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mollayo.." singkat Eunhyuk

"Bummie sudah pulang kah? Haahh.. aku masih merindukan Bummie, Hyuk.. " ucap Donghae lagi dengan semangat.

"Mollayo" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya menjawab singkat sambil memperhatikan kertas di tangannya.

"Ayo Hyuki, kita keluar.. Aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Bummie.." ucap Donghae sambil menarik-narik lengan Eunhyuk meminta keluar.

"Yak Lee Donghae!" Bentak Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae yang di bentak terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa berteriak? Aish.." Ucap Donghae dengan nada tinggi sembari megelus telinganya yang baru terkena polusi suara.

"Aish.. Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau tidur.. Pergi sana!" Usir Eunhyuk sambil memasukan tubuh mungilnya dalam selimut bersiap untuk tidur.

"Yak! Kita belum selesai Hyuki.. Ireona…." Ucap Donghae kesal sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk

"Isi sesuka hatimu. Aku ngantuk." Jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"Mana bisa begitu? Ireona.. Ireona.. Hyukii!" Donghae masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk

"Ish,, yasudah aku akan mengisinya bersama Kibum saja.. Bagaimana?" goda Donghae.

Hening.. Tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyuki.. kau benar-benar tidur eoh?" Tanya Donghae pelan sambil menengok kea rah wajah Eunhyuk yang hampir tenggelam dalam selimut. Donghae menghela nafas panjang saat memastikan Eunhyuk memang telah terbang ke alam mimpi. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae menjulurkan tangannya mengelus surai rambut hitam Eunhyuk, menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menutupi mata Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum sekilas.

"Baiklah., kita lanjutkan! Aegya apa yang lucu dan menarik?" Gumam Donghae pelan sambil memperhatikan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjaangg~!

Sebenarnya HaeHyuk n Sibum hasilnya votingnya sama-sama banyaknya. Tapi karena Di sini Kibum baru Hye munculkan maka dari itu Hye memutuskan untuk HaeHyuk edition duluan.. Mungkin SiBum bisa menjadi Couple berikutnya^^

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk Readerdeul yang masih setia dengan FF ini.. Hye benar-benar terimakasih..

Okee, See ya nect chap^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Replying Riview : **

**audrey musaena** : Ne, HaeHyuk datang.. Gomawo^^

**shin young rin** : Ne, Appa ambil kesempatan.. hehe Oke, HaeHyuk Hye berikan.. Gomawo ne^^

**Cho97 **: Mianhae, SiBumnya di tunggu ya,^^ Gomawo

**SSungMine** : Jangan keroyok hye,, haha Ne, HaeHyuk datang.. Gomawo^^

**Kyukyu** : Gomapta^^, Mianhae, bersabarlah untuk Sibum ya.. Gomawo…

**Choibum** : Mianhae, Sibumnya di tunggu berikutnya ya.. Gomawo^^

**Shim Yeonhae** : Gomapta^^, Mianhae SiBumnya Hye simpan dulu.. Di tunggu ya^^ Gomawo..

**Rachma99** : wah, kali ini HaeHyuk dulu^^, Sabar YeWooknya ya.. Gomawo^^

**coolBeauty** : iya, Hye juga mau kalo beneran ada.. *fujoshiakut* Ne, semangat^^ Hye bawakan HaeHyuk untukmu nih.. hehe, Kalo 1 hari 5 chapter, Hye tak kuat saengi haha Gomawo^^

**Snowhite**: Mianhae.. SiBumnya di tunggu yaa.. Gomawo^^

**park min mi** : Silahkan menanti YeWooknya #plaak hehe.. Gomawo^^

**Evil Thieves** : Okee, nanti KyuMin akan pnjang n romantic.. tapi HaeHyuk duluan ya,,^^ Sabarlah menanti KyuMin moment.. Tenang, Heebum tak akan macam2 selagi sang Cinderella bersama Hye *evil laugh* Gomawo^^

**desroschan** : Ne, Hye juga kangen SiBum, tapi di tunggu ya SiBumnya.. Gomawo^^

**BloodyGirl** : Gomapta^^, Ne, HaeHyuk datang.. Gomawo

**Jirania : kenapa sweatdrop? Haha, Mianhae, bersabarlah menanti KyuMin moment ne? Gomawo^^**

**Ryeoul** : kurang panjang? Akan Hye usahakan lebih panjang.. hehe Sabarlah menunggu YeWook ne? Gomawo^^

**Princess kyumin** : Aahm Mianhae.. Gomawo sarannya ya., Fighting!^^ Oke, saran untuk aegya KyuMin di terima, jadi nantikan KyuMin moment ne? Gomawo^^

**zakurafrezee** : Haha, ne.. Mianhae sabarlah menanti SiBum ne? Gomawo^^

**wulandarydesy**: iya, hap end.. ^^ Gomapta ne.. hehe.. Wah, sabar untuk para KMS ya… ^^ Gomawo..

**Guest ****7/16/12 ch3** : Gomawo.. Bersabarlah menanti YeWook.. hehe ^^

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami** : uwaa, mianhae.. HaeHyuk duluan.. Bersabarlah menanti KyuMin ne? Gomawo^^

**ChoHuiChan** : KMS bersabarlah menanti KyuMin ne? hehe.., request kamu Hye terima.. Gomawo^^

**mitade13**: Ne, keep updating kok^^, Gomapta… Wah, Sangatlah bersabar untuk uri cinderela n prince China ya,, hehe Gomawo^^

**Blue DaFFodil**: Gomawo^^ KMS bersabarlah.. hehe

**Beakren **: Gomapseumnida.. hehe.. ne, cheonma.. eh? Hanyunk nuguya?

**Guest ****7/17/12 ch3** : Bersabarlah menunggu Sibum ne?Gomawo^^

**reaRelf**: Hahaa, hanya Appa yang tau.. Tanyakan sendiri pada Appa ne? #Plaak Gomawo^^

**vicsparkyu4ever** : Request di terima.. Mianhae KMS tolong bersabar ne? Hehe Gomawo^^

**Wonbum** : Bersabarlah menanti SiBum ne? hehe Gomawo^^

**Haehae** : Gomapta^^, wah Hye bawakan HaeHyuk dulu.. Sabar menunggu SiBum ne? Gomawo^^

**Sibum forever** : ne, ini di lanjutkan… hehe.. Sabarlah menanti SiBum ne? Gomawo^^

**Lalalala **: Jinja? Gomapseumnida^^., wah, sabarlah menanti cinderrela n prince china yaa^^ Gomawo..

**dhianelf4ever** : Jinja? Syukurlah.. hehe Ne, HaeHyuk dataangg.. Gomawo ne^^


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO BABY**

***Special Edition***

**present**

**SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE**

**Summarry : Hello Baby? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Reality Show ini? Ya, Sebuah Reality Show dimana Seorang Artis berperan sebagai Appa dan Umma yang akan merawat seorang Baby, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua. Tapi Bagaimana Jika yang memerankan peran Appa dan Umma adalah seorang yang sama jenis? Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan keluarga Hello baby special ini? Apakah mereka mampu memerankan sosoknya sebagai seorang Appa dan Umma?**

**Main Cast : HAEHYUK, OC**

**DONGHAE X EUNHYUK**

**Rated: T **

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

Annyeooonngg~~!

Akhirnya Hye kembalii… *tenteng FF* Hahaha

Akhirnya HaeHyuk Episode sudah ada di tangan Hye.. Ayooo, siapa yang mau lihatt? XDD

Jeongmal Mianhae jika chapter kemarin banyak Typo.., semoga di sini tak terlalu banyak.. semoga.. hehe =')

Okeelahh.. Silahkan di nikmati cerita nan panjang ini… ehehhe

Enjoy Reading~! ^^

* * *

**HELLO BABY**

**2****nd **** EPISODE**

~**HAEHYUK EDITION~**

* * *

**H3H**

Angin dingin berhembus dengan sangat kencang malam ini, mampu membuat setiap orang bergidik kedinginan. Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 11:30 PM KST, waktu dimana orang-orang telah siap terbang menuju ke dunia mimpinya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal mereka melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang nan empuk dengan sangat nyaman.

Itulah juga yang sedang di harapkan serta di bayangkan oleh 2 namja tampan dan manis kita ini. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Hari ini keduanya mendapat jadwal yang tidak terlalu padat sehingga mereka mampu menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya pukul 10:00 PM. Mereka sudah terlonjak gembira dan langsung ingin menemui sang ranjak empuk tercinta mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka saat ini juga. Mereka sangat ingin tidur. Namun rencana untuk tidur lebih awal di gagalkan oleh kemunculan seorang prince manager yang dengan santainya menyuruh Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk bersiap-siap dan mengikuti dirinya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Awalnya mereka menolak perintah manager itu namun membayangkan sosok seorang prince manager yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi demon manager membuat keduanya hanya tunduk patuh.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus angin tengah malam.

"Hyung.. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari meletakan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Donghae.

"Ke sebuah rumah." Jawab Manager singkat.

"Rumah siapa? Ah Hyung… Jangan bilang kau ingin menculik kami lalu meminta tebusan karena gajimu kurang ya? Andwee Hyung, jangan lakukan itu!" Sebuah pernyataan konyol keluar begitu saja dari mulut namja fishy kita ini, membuat sebuah majalah terbang dengan indahnya dan mendarat di wajah tampan sang Fishy.

"Yak Hyung! Kenapa melemparku?" Protes Donghae dengan wajah kesal.

"Aish Donghae-ya kau diam atau buku setebal 500 halaman ini juga akan melayang ke wajahmu!" tegas sang manager membuat seorang Lee Donghae langsung terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengar… Kita akan pergi ke sebuah rumah di daerah GuangZu. Malam ini kalian akan menginap di rumah itu," Ucap sang manager.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ne, kalian tidur di rumah itu bersama aegya kalian nantinya." Jelas manager.

"MW-MWOOO?" Teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan mendengar pernyataan manager barusan, dan membuat sang manager terkaget dan hampir mendaratkan mobil yang tengah ia kemudikan di trotoar jalan mencium lampu penerangan. (?)

"Yak! Kalian mau kita mati eoh? Jangan membuatku kaget pabbo!" Bentak manager

"Hyung! Apa maksud perkataan mu tadi?" Tanya Donghae yang masih tak mengerti

"Aish.. Aku bilang kalian akan bertemu dengan aegya kalian di rumah itu dan kalian akan menginap di sana malam ini." Jelas manager lagi.

""Loh? Bukannya besok hyung? Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung juga bertemu saat pagi hari kan, sekarang kenapa tengah malam?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ne, itu karena hasil responden. Mereka mengatakan jika kalian bertemu besok pagi dan menyelesaikan nya malam hari maka waktu kalian bersama tidaklah 24 jam. Sedangkan reality ini mengacu pada 1 hari bersama aegya. Untuk itu, kalian akan bertemu tepat pukul 00:00 AM KST untuk mencapai target 24 jam bersama.." Jelas Menager panjang lebar.

"Eumm, jadi kami akan bermalam bersama?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne" Jawab manager singkat.

"Lalu esoknya hyung?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sama seperti aturan awal. Kalian bebas. Lakukan apa pun yang kalian mau, Asal aku bisa terima hasil yang memuaskan." Jawab manager yang di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari 2 namja yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang itu.

"Hae.. Jadi kita akan bertemu anak itu malam ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ne, Hyuki, aku jadi tak sabar melihat anak kecil itu.." Ucap Donghae riang

"Iya Hae,, tapi aku sedikit takut, aku belum mempersiapkan diriku.. Otthoke hae?" ucap Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit panic.

"Aish., Hyukkie-ah.. Gwenchana.. Anak itu pasti menggemaskan, dan tenang saja kan ada aku. Kita urus bersama ne?" Ucap Donghae menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Eunhyuk, membuat seorang Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Eunhyuk kembali meletakan kepalanya di pundak Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya, dan Donghae setia memainkan jari Eunhyuk usil dengan tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang di mobil tersebut yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah keduanya dari kaca spion mobil dan itu membuat orang tersebut tersenyum bahagia.

'Sepertinya mereka akan lebih seru' batin sang prince manager.

**H3H**

00:02 KST

Akhirnya sebuah mobil Audi A4 terparkir sempurna di depan sebuah rumah sederhana minimalis. Sebuah rumah dengan perpaduan warna baby blue dan putih ini terlihat sangat nyaman, di tambah sebuah perkarangan kecil di depan rumah yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman membuat kesan rumah tersebut nyaman dan sejuk.

"Jadi ini rumahnya.." gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kenapa sepi?" Ucap Donghae tak kalah pelannya.

"Kajja masuklah.. Istirahatlah dengan baik ne.." perintah sang manager.

"Loh? Hyung tidak ikut menginap?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Anii.. Aku akan kembali ke , dan ini.. Aku telah sediakan mobil di garasi. Kalian bisa menggunakan nya untuk jalan-jalan esok hari." Ucap manager lagi

"Ne hyung., hati-hatilah di jalan.." ucap Donghae sambil menerima sebuah kunci mobil.

Setelah itu sang manager pun segera meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya –mari pandangi rumah nyaman ini-.

"Kajja masuk Hyukkie, Aku sudah kedinginan." Ajak Donghae seraya menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke rumah tersebut.

Kriiieeett….

Pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan tamu yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada 1 sofa panjang nan empuk dan sebuah LCD TV namun terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Sepi hae.." Bisik Eunhyuk yang di jawab dengan anggukan Donghae.

Mereka pun mulai menyusuri rumah tersebut. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada sebuah kamar dengan bed king size yang menghadap kearah balkon kamar. Sebuah kamar mandi yang terlihat sangat putih dan bersih.

"Hae, dimana anak itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi mencari sosok aegya kecil yang sangat membuat mereka penasaran.

"Mollayo.." Jawab Donghae singkat.

Kaki mereka kembali menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan mata terus mencari.

"E-eh?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Itu tadi…" ucap Hyuki menggantung kalimatnya, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah hingga sampai di sebuah ambang pintu. Donghae hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebingungan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk oun menoleh kearah kanan mereka, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita sebut sebagai dapur kecil. Tapi bukan itu yang tengah di tatap oleh 2 makhluk berbeda ala mini. #Plaak

Tatapan mereka mengarah pada sosok kecil yang tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan. Sosok namja kecil nan imut. Namja berwajah mungil, bermata sipit foxy, hidung yang sedikit mancung, rambut hitam kelam dengan sedikit poni samping, dan pipi yang terlihat bulat kecil itu tengah terduduk santai, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang memang tak sampai ke lantai tersebut. Meletakan kedua tangan mungilnya di atas meja, menatap segelas susu coklat yang ada di meja tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian namja kecil itu menoleh kearah HaeHyuk yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hae.. Itu…" bisik Eunhyuk

"ne..Hyukkie.. Uri aegya?" gumam Donghae. Keduanya pun saling menatap berusaha meyakinkan dan sedeyik kemudian….

"Kyyaaaa~~!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae kegirangan. Keduanya pun langsung berhambur masuk menghampiri namja kecil itu. Donghae langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kanan anak itu, dan Eunhyuk pun duduk di sebelah kiri anak itu.

Anak itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. Menatap kea rah HaeHyuk bergantian, mengerjapkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong~~" Sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka di depan wajah namja kecil itu.

"Hei, adik kecil.. Kau aegya kami ne?" Ucap Donghae seduktif sambil memberikan cengiran kudanya, sedangkan anak itu hanya menatap Donghae dalam diam.

"Waah., kau sangat menggemaskan chagya~" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencubit sayang pipi chubby namja kecil itu.

"Hei.. Aku Appamu.." Ucap Donghae lagi dengan semangat 45.

"dan aku umma mu chagya.." timpal Eunhyuk tak kalah semangat.

"Euumm?" gumam namja kecil itu.

"Ne, chagya?" Ucap Donghae sambil mengusap lembut pipi kanan anak itu.

"calian appa dan umma hyunnie?" ucap namja kecil itu mengeluarkan suara imutnya

"ne.. ne.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"Uh.." gumam namja kecil itu lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat HaeHyuk mengernyit bingung

"Waeyo chagy? Kau tak suka kami menjadi bumonim mu eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca

"Anii.. Hyuniie hanya kecal cama calian.." ucap namja kecil itu masih menekuk wajah mungilnya,

"Eh? Kenapa kesal?" Tanya Donghae

"Uh.. calian ituh datang na lamaaa cekali! Hyunnie caja cudah habiskan 2 gelas cucu. Hyuniie kan takut cendilian di cini. Hyuniie kecal.. kecal kecal!" cerita namja itu panjang lebar membuat HaeHyuk sweatdrop seketika, namun sedetik kemudian keduanya justru tertawa geli mendengar cerita polos anak itu.

"Yal! Appa Umma kenapa teltawa? Hyuniie lagi kecal tau!" Ucap anak itu lagi sambil menyilangkan tangan kecilnya di depan dadanya.

"A-ah,. Mianhae chagy-ah., kami terlambat ne?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi chubby bocah itu.

"Ne., Arrasso.. Mianhae nae chagy.. Jangan kesal lagi ne? Kami sudah di sini.." Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak sayang surai hitam kelam anak itu.

"Uh.. Tapi calian halus nyanyiin Hyuniie lagu cebelum bobo nanti ne?" ucap namja kecil itu sambil memberikan senyum manisnya

"Baiklah.. biar appa menyanyikan nya untukmu nanti" Ucap Donghae lagi membuat anak itu tertawa senang.

"Tapi, boleh umma tau siapa nama mu chagya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lembut

"mm.. nama ku Lee Ki Hyun umma.." ucap namja kecil itu masih tersenyum manis.

"Kyeoptaa~!" teriak HaeHyuk melihat senyuman itu.

"Ki Hyunnie, aku Lee Donghae, Appa mu ne?" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum

"dan aku Lee Hyuk Jae umma mu chagy.." timpal Eunhyuk sambil memeluk gemas tubuh kecil Ki Hyun.

"Berapa umur mu chagya?" Tanya Donghae lagi

"eum., aku.. belapa ya? Ah, 3 taun.. sustel selalu bilang umul hyunniie 3 taun Appa.." ucap Ki Hyun dengan semangat.

"Ah, Arrassoo.." ucap Donghae.

"Appa Umma.. Hooaamm.. Hyuniie mengantuk.." ucap Ki Hyun sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Arrasso, Kita tidur sekarang. Appa juga sudah mengantuk." Ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dari kursinya

"Kajja, kita tidur.." ucap Donghae seraya mengangkat Ki Hyun dan menggendongnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengekor Donghae dari belakang.

Donghae menidurkan Ki Hyun di ranjang King size itu, kemudian HaeHyuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama. Setelah selesai berganti baju, mereka pun ikut merebahkan tubuh mereka di sebelah kanan dan kiri Ki Hyun.

"Appa.. Ayo.. Appa cudah janji mau nyanyi untuk Hyunnie.." ucap Ki Hyun kepada Donghae

Donghae mulai memikirkan lagu apa yang akan di nyanyikan, sedangkan Eunhyuk tengah merengkuh tubuh kecil Ki Hyun dalam dekapannya sambil meneglus lembut pucuk kepala Ki hyun. Akhirnya, Donghae mulai menyanyikan lagu lullaby kesukaannya dengan suara lembut nan merdunya membuat sang kecil Ki Hyun mulai menutup matanya

"Umma.. umma juga nyanyikan untuk Hyunnie.." Ucap Ki Hyun dengan setengah sadar.

"Ah, Arrasso.." Ucap Eunhyuk lalu ikut bernyanyi bersama Donghae hingga seorang Ki Hyun kecil tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam dekapan Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang lucu, HaeHyuk mulai terkekeh pelan saat memperhatikan wajah polos Ki Hyun tengah tertidur.

"Hae., berhenti tertawa!" perintah Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menahan tawa nya. Donghae menghela nafas panjang untuk menghentikan tawa tertahannya itu,

"Hyukkie, Apa nanti saat kita punya aegya, kita juga akan seperti ini yaa?" ucap Donghae

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan memerankan tokoh umma lagi nanti!" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Jinja? Tapi ini menyenangkan Hyukkie-ah.." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar. Lalu ia berbalik menatap wajah polos Ki Hyun lagi

"Haha, Ki Hyun sangat lucu.. Aku suka.." Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Chubby Ki Hyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak! Hentikan, nanti ia terbangun pabbo.." bentak Eunhyuk pelan melihat tingkah konyol Donghae

"Mianhae.." Donghae hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya.

"Sudahlah, Kajja Kita tidur.. Jaljayo Hae.." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Ki Hyun

"Ne, Jaljayo Hyunnie chagy.." Ucap Donghae sambil memberikan ciuman di pipi Ki Hyun, lalu beralih memberikan ciuman manis di pipi putih Eunhyuk

"Jaljayo Hyukkie.." bisik Donghae sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk sehingga mereka berdua dapat memeluk seorang Ki Hyun kecil.

**H3H**

"Appa … Ireona!"

"Appa~!"

"Umma.. ppali ireona.. umma.. Ireona…"

"Umma~~ Appa~~!"

Suara imut terus menggema dalam ruangan kamar itu. Ki Hyun kecil rupanya telah terbangun sejak tadi, namun sang bumonimnya? Mereka masih terlelap walau suara kicauan burung dan sang aegya telah memanggil mereka.

"Appaaa~" Rengek Ki Hyun sambil menarik-narik kaos Donghae namun Fishy kita tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aish.. Umma… Ileona.. Umma…" Ki Hyun pun menggoncangkan tubuh Hyuk namun Eunhyuk justru menenggelamka wajahnya di bawah bantal.

"Aish!" gumam Ki Hyun frustasi. Ia terdiam, otak kecilnya mulai bekerja dan akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir. Ia pun turun dari ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati karena ranjang itu terlihat sangat tinggi baginya.

Ia mulai keluar kamar, berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Dan oh lihat apa yang Ia bawa? Ia membawa 2 plastik yang telah terisi air! Air saudara-saudara! #Plaak lebay -_-

Ki Hyun pun berusaha memanjat ranjang yang tinggi bagaikan tebing itu dengan susah payah, dan berhasil, berhasil… Horreee~!

Ia beralih mendekati Donghae yang masih tertidur dengan wajah polosnya.

"Appa~~ Ireona.." Panggil Ki Hyun

"Eung…" Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Donghae tanpa membuka matanya barang sedikit pun. Ki Hyun pun hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan kesal namun sedetik kemudian senyuman jahil muncul di wajahnya.

BYUURR~~

"Yak~!" Donghae terlonjak kaget dan langsung terduduk saat air dingin tengah mencuci wajahnya pagi ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ki Hyun pun mulai beralih kearah Eunhyuk, memukul kecil lengan Eunhyuk berusaha membangunkan namun naas baginya, tangan kecilnya langsung di tepis kasar oleh monyet kita dan akhirnya…

BYUURR~~

"Banjjiirrrr~~!" Teriak Eunhyuk panic dengan tangan terangkat ke atas dan mata melotot.

Ki Hyun yang telah berhasil melaksanakan rencana kecilnya pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi dari HaeHyuk hingga memegangi perutnya. HaeHyuk yang telah tersadar dari shocknya pun mendelik horror kea rah Ki Hyun yang masih tertawa senang.

"Err~ Bocah Setan!' batin keduanya. (Kyu : eh ngapain panggil2 gue? Thor : Dih Geer sapa yang panggil lo, liat itu ada kembaran lo! :D Kyu : -_-")

**H3H**

Setelah acara pengguyuran di pagi hari, Akhirnya mau tak mau Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun harus terbangun. Padahal jika di dorm mereka masih dengan asyik berkeliling dunia mimpi saat ini jika tak ada jadwal. Bayangkan saja ini baru pukul 06:30! Ini masih terlalu awal untuk terbangun apalagi terbangun dengan tidak etisnya.

Dan disinilah namja manis kita, Eunhyuk tengah bergelut di dapur kecil membuat pasta lezat untuk keluarga kecilnya setelah menelefon seorang Kim Ryeowook untuk memberi tahu resepnya walau dengan sedikit paksaan karena Ryeowook masih setengah sadar saat itu. #poorwooki.

Sedangkan Donghae? Ia tengah berubah menjadi seekor kuda yang di tunggangi oleh seorang Ki Hyun kecil untuk menyusuri setiap sudut rumah ini. Ki Hyun tertawa senang bersama dengan kudanya itu (?).

"Anak itu tidak sebaik seperti dugaanku." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil menghela nafas

Yap! Pasta lezat telah siap dan tersaji di meja makan. Saatnya makan.

"Hae-ya, Hyuniie chagy kajja kita sarapan." Teriak Hyuk dan muncullah sang kuda Donghae dan joki Ki Hyun. Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka, lalu mengangkat ki Hyun dari punggung Donghae dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Haah., punggungku…" keluh Donghae sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan melihat itu, terbesit rasa senang dalam hati Eunhyuk Untung dia menjadi Umma jadi ia tak perlu menjadi kuda untuk berkeliling . Seperti itulah batin Eunhyuk saat ini.

Mereka pun mulai sarapan dengan nikmat sambil mendengarkan seorang Ki Hyun kecil yang terus mengoceh menceritakan tentang beruang besar yang telah menangkapnya… di dalam mimpi.. -_-"

Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan yang menurut HaeHyuk lebih lama tersebut. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara di televisi.

"Appa~~ Umma~~" Panggil Ki Hyun

"Ne.." gumam Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Ayo jalan-jalan.. Ki Hyun bosan.." Rengek Ki Hyun sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Membuat HaeHyuk menoleh dan memperhatikan anak itu.

"Jalan-jalan kemana chagy?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

"Eum., kemana caja, yang penting kita pelgi ne?" Ucap manja Ki Hyun.

"Benar, aku juga bosan.. Baik kita kemana ya?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memegang dagunya seakan berfikir.

"Kita ke seaworld saja ya ya ya?" Ucap Donghae penuh semangat. Ia semangat untuk menemui saudara saudara se Fishy nya. -_-

"Aish., Shireo.. Kita ke Zoo saja.. Disana lebih banyak hewan dari pada di seaworld!" Bantah Eunhyuk

"Yak., di seaworld juga banyak ikannya. Ikan yang lucu-lucu" Ucap Donghae tak mau kalah,

"Anii.. ke Kebun Binatang saja!" Ucap Eunhyuk lagi

"Seaworld!"

"Zoo!"

"Seaworld! Zoo! Seaworld! Zoo!"

"Pokoknya Zoo Hae-ya!"

"Shireo! Ke Seaworld!"

Keduanya justru berdebat dengan sengit hanya untuk menentukan Seaworld atau Zoo. Ya, sepertinya sikap ke kanakan keduanya muncul seketika. Hei tak malukah kalian pada anak kecil yang tengah memperhatikan perdebatan kalian dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ckckck

"Appa! Umma!" Teriak Ki Hyun membuat perdebatan antara Ikan dan Monyet itu terhenti seketika.

"Kita suit caja! Yang menang, dia yang tentukan kita mau kemana!" ucap tegas seorang Ki Hyun yang di sambut senang oleh HaeHyuk

"Wah, Hyunnie pintar" Ucap HaeHyuk sembari mengacak rambut Ki Hyun gemas sedangkan Ki Hyun masih kesal melihat tingkah bocah bumonimnya.

"Kajja kita suit.. Kawi Bawi Boo…" Ucap Donghae sambil memulai acara suit mereka. Dan hasilnya… Jreng Jreng.. Seorang Ki Hyun kecil memenangkan permainan ini yang di sambut dengan wajah lesu Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kalah.

"Nah, Sekarang Hyunniie mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae masih lemas setelah kehilangan kesempatan mengunjungi keluarga se Fishy nya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah membayangkan monkey-monkey imut bergelantungan.

"Eum., mau kemana ya?" ucap Ki Hyun seakan berfikir.

"Hyunnie mau ke Seaworld cuga ke Zoo…" Ucap Ki Hyun sambil tersenyum senang membuat HaeHyuk juga tersenyum sangat senang. Wah, ternyata Ki Hyun telah membuat kedua spesies berbeda alam ini bersatu lagi. #Eh?

**H3H**

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Seaworld terlebih dahulu mengingat tempat itu lebih dekat dengan daerah ini. Perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan. Ki Hyun yang terus menerus bernyanyi riang. Suara kecil imut nan cemprengnya memenuhi mobil. Eunhyuk yang terkadang ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan riang. Sedangkan Donghae sedang focus mengemudikan mobil ini. Awalnya Eunhyuk memaksa agar ia saja yang membawa mobil ini mengingat ia masih sayang nyawa. Tapi Donghae menolak dengan sangat keras. Mana mungki seorang umma menyetir sedangkan Appanya hanya duduk tenang di sebelahnya, Itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme. Akhirnya, setelah meyakinkan Eunhyuk ia pun sangat focus memperhatikan jalanan walau terkadang tertawa kecil melihat tingkat Ki hyun dari kaca spion.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sparkling 63 City, sebuah tempat rekreasi terkenal yang berada di 63 building, 60 Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari Hangang river. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun keluar dari mobil. Eunhyuk menggendong Ki Hyun yang tengah tersenyum senang. Mereka pun mulai memasuki tempat rekreasi tersebut. Oh, tentu ada sedikit penyamaran yang di lakukan DOnghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua tidak ingin di ganggu dalam liburan mereka kali ini.

Donghae memesan paket Big 3, itu adalah sebuah paket yang di sediakan untuk menikmati beberapa fasilitas di dalam 63 city tersebut yang meliputi Sky Art, Sea World, IMAX Theatre, Wax Museum.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa liburan Hae.." Ucap Eunhyuk riang. Ya, sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Ne, Kajja kita senang-senang.." Ucap Donghae riang membuat Eunhyuk dan Ki Hyun juga tertawa senang. Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari memasuki gedung itu.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam Sea World yang sangat besar dan panjang itu. Ada sekitar 400 spesies dan 20.000 makhluk laut menghuni Sea World ini.

"Umma.. Umma.." pangagil Ki Hyun

"Ne chagya?" Ucap Eunhyuk lembut

"Hyunnie mau tulun, Hyunnie mau jalan cendiri.." Ucap Ki Hyun sambil memberikan cengiran senangnya

"Aah., arrasso.." Ucap Eunhyuk lalu menurunkan Ki Hyun dari gendongannya. Ki Hyun pun langsung berlari kecil menghampiri akuarium-akuarium raksasa itu. HaeHyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ki Hyun yang sangat aktif itu.

"Appa liat, ada burung lagi makan ikan!" Ucap Ki Hyun lalu menghampiri Donghae menarik tangannya menutup sebuah akuarium.

"Itu namanya penguin Hyunnie chagy.." ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ki Hyun.

"penguin? Meleka makan ikan? Penguin cama kayak Hyuniee, hyunnie juga cuka makan ikan.." Ucap Ki Hyun dengan tawa riangnya.

"Jinja? Appa juga suka makan ikan chagy.." Ujar Donghae dengan sangat riang. Lalu keduanya pun ber claping ria.. Setelah itu, keduanya melanjutkan ke akuarium berikutnya. Donghae menggandeng tangan Ki Hyun sambil mengayun-ayunkannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, Sepertinya Fishy telah bertemu dengan Fishy junior ne? -_-

Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya pun menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aish., kenapa diam Hyukkie., Kajja.. Aku mau melihat nemo~!" Ucap Donghae riang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di belakang pinggang Eunhyuk mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengikutinya tanpa berbicara apapun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin memerah saat ini.

"Umma… Appa.. Ppalli… ppallii.." Panggil Ki Hyun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan sana.

"Umma, kenapa ular besar itu diam caja ya?" Tanya Ki Hyun sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca akuarium.

"Itu bukan ular chagy.. Itu belut besar. " jawab Eunhyuk memberi tahu.

"Iya, chagy.. itu electric eel.. Belut itu bisa ngeluarin listrik loh.." Timpal Donghae sambil memperhatikan sang belut yang enggan menggerakan tubuhnya, diam.

"listrik?" Tanya Ki Hyun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne, dia menyetrummu kalau kau nakal nanti" ucap Eunhyuk menakut-nakuti.

"Eh? Iihh.. hyunnie benci belut itu ah, dia menyelamkan.." ucap Ki Hyun yang langsung berhampur ke belakang kaki Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun hanya tertawa senang berhasil menakut-nakuti sang aegy. -_-"

Mereka kembali menyelusuri Sea World ini. Melihat satu demi satu akuarium-akuarium itu.

"Kyaa~~ Nemo.. Akhirnya aku menemukan Nemo ini…"

Oke, kalian pasti tau itu suara siapa.. Ya, seorang Lee Donghae yang berteriak histeris saat sampai di depan akuarium nemo-nemo kecil yang sedang berenang.

"Hyunnie chagy.. Lihat.. Nemo Nemo ini lucu kan? Aish, Aku merindukan mereka.. Hyukkie. Lihat mereka berenang.. lucu sekali… Aiish, aku ingin berenang bersama mereka.." Donghae terus saja bercuap-cuap riang sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kaca akuarium nemo tersebut.

Tingkah konyol dan kekanakan yang melebihi seorang Ki Hyun itu pun sukses membuat Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Ki Hyun bersweat drop ria, memutar bola mata malas mendengar celotehan sang Appa.

"Chagya, kajja kita pergi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan Ki Hyun

"Ne, Umma..Ppalli.." balas Ki Hyun

Mereka berdua pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan seorang Fishy Donghae yang masih teriak histeris melihat Nemo berenang. (Thor : Inget umur Hae.. -_-")

**H3H**

Saat ini keluarga kecil ini masih menyelusuri setiap akurium ini, Ki Hyun masih asyik dengan acara lari-larinya membuat seorang Donghae dan Eunhyuk kelelahan mengejar satu anak kecil itu. Mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah akurium lagi.

"Itu yang namanya anjing laut ya?" Tanya Donghae

"Bukannya itu singa laut?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Kau tau dari mana Hyukkie, itu anjing laut ahh.." timpal Donghae

"Anii.. Itu Singa laut hae,," bantah Eunhyuk

Lagi dan lagi perdebatan tak berarti muncul, di sebabkan oleh Fishy dan Monkey yang mempermasalahkan binatang laut apa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Itu Singa Laut Appa Umma.. " Ucap Ki Hyun yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di kaca. Ucapannya barusan membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tau darimana chagy?" Tanya Donghae seraya berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Ki Hyun.

"Meleka adalah kelualga Pinnipedia Appa.. Pinnipedia ada 3 macam, phocidae itu anjing laut, Otaliidae itu singa laut, telus Odobenidae itu Wallus.. Yang sekalang ini, otallidae, appa.. Coal na liat dia punya telinga, otalid yang belalti telinga kecil. Singa laut itu punya daun telinga yang kecil kalo Anjing laut gak punya daun telinga na Appa.. Umma.." Jelas Ki Hyun kecil panjaaangg lebar dan sukses membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk cengo seketika. Saat ini mereka sedang di jelaskan sesuatu yang mereka tidak tau dari seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun.

"Sustel Min yang kacih tau Hyunniie waktu itu.." lanjut Ki Hyun lagi memberikan senyuman manisnya, kemudian ia kembali berlari ke akuaium yang lainnya, meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang masih shock.

"Hae., dia bukan anak biasa.." gumam Eunhyuk pelan

"Ne, Hyukkie.. Ini lebih membuatku shock daripada mendengar ceramahnya siwon." Gumam Donghae

Mereka berdua masih menatap sosok kecil Ki Hyun yang berputar-putar dan berlari di depan sana.

"Appa.. Umma.. Ppalli…" panggil Ki Hyun membuat HaeHyuk tersadar dari shocknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

**H3H**

Setelah puas menyusuri Sea World, Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka ke sebuah museum. Wax Museum. Ya, museum lilin. Banyak berbagai replica patung yang terbuat dari lilin.

Ki Hyun tak ada lelahnya terus berlari melihat lilin-lilin patung dengan bentuk hewan, boneka, dan lain-lain. Mereka juga sempat mengabadikan moment itu dengan berfoto bersama.

"Hyukkie.., kau lelah?" Tanya Donghae yang berjalan di samping Eunhyuk.

"Sedikit Hae., tapi aku sangat senang hari ini.." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjukan gummy smile nya.

"Ne, aku juga.." timpal Donghae.

"Aku jadi ingat saat masih kecil sering kemari dengan orang tua ku dan nunna.." cerita Hyuk

"Ne, aku jadi merindukan Appa ku lagi Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearah Donghae yang menatap lurus kearah Ki hyun yang sedang berlari dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hae-ya." Panggil Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menoleh.

"Eum?" Gumam Donghae

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, atau kau akan membuatku menangis sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk, yang mau tak mau Donghae menghapus wajah sendunya dan mengukir sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Mianhae.. Aku sekarang tau bagaimana perasaan Appa ku saat bermain bersama ku dulu" ucap Donghae

"Ne, dia pasti sangat senang seperti dirimu saat ini." Ujar Eunhyuk menunjukan senyuman manisnya sambil menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Donghae sehingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Eum., Kau benar.." ucap Donghae dengan senyumannya. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Donghae pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, mencium lembut pipi Eunhyuk yang bersemu merah dengan cukup lama.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah, kau memang sahabat terbaiku.." ucap Donghae senang. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huuweee…. Umma… Huuweee…." Hingga sebuah suara mungil menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari aegya yang tengah memangilnya.

"Appa.., Huuwweee…" teriak Ki hyunlagi sambil terisak keras.

Akhirnya HaeHyuk pun menemukan sosok kecil Ki Hyun tengah duduk berjongkok sambil menangis meraung-raung,

"Yak., hyunnie.. gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae dengan sedikit panic.

"Huuiwweee.. appa.. hiksu.. huwwee…" Bukannya Berhenti, Ki Hyun justru menangis tambah keras.

"Chagya ada apa?" Ucap Eunhyuk khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Ki hyun. Namun tetap tak berhasil. Ki Hyun masih tetap menangis.

"Aish, Hae-ya, jangan diam saja. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk panic.

"Yak, aku tak tau Hyukkie.." Ucap Donghae frustasi mendengar tangisan Ki Hyun.

Akhirnya, Eunhyuk pun menggendong Ki Hyun. Memeluknya, masih mengelus lembut punggung Ki Hyung yang bergetar.

"Huussh.. Uljima chagy.. umma appa di sini ne.. uljima.. huusshh.." Seru Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan, Ki Hyun pun mulai meredakan tangisannya. Memeluk leher Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Uljima ne.." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari Ki Hyun

"Waeyo chagy? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Donghae saat Ki Hyun mulai tenang

"I-itu.. itu.. Ada.. hiks.. ada dlakula appa.. Hyunnie takut.. dlakula na ceremm.." ucap Ki Hyun dengan isakannya sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depan sana. HaeHyuk mengikuti arah tangan Ki Hyun da mendapati sebuah patung lilin berbentuk Drakula dengan gigi yang keluar dan darah dari sisi mulutnya, dan Akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa ber'oh'ria mendapati alasan sang aegya menangis.

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan wax museum itu. Dan tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi di 63 city ini adalah Sky Art. Mereka pun menaiki sebuah elevator kaca dan bergerak menuju lantai 60. HaeHyuk dan Ki Hyun hanya berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan indah yang tersuguhkan saat ini. Pemandangan Sungai Han, dan taman season yang terlihat sangat indah dari ketinggian seperti ini. Mereka juga bisa melihat keseluruhan Kota Seoul dari menara ini. Keindahan Seoul terlihat jelas dari lantai ini.

"Wooaw., kelen.." ucap Ki Hyun kagum.

"Ne, Hyunnie, ini keren kan?" Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut aegya yang berada dalam gendongan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Ne.. Appa.." ucap Ki Hyun.

"Umma.. Appa.. liat, awan itu dekat cekali dari kita." Ucap Ki Hyun riang sambil menunjuk kearah langit.

"Ne, chagy., awan itu terlihat sangat lembut" tanggap Eunhyuk sambil mencium pipi chubby Ki Hyun. Dan mereka pun menikmati suasana indah dari lantai 60 ini, di temani dengan suara riang dari Ki Hyun.

**H3H**

Dan sekarang mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat idaman seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.. Zoo park! -_-

Keadaan di mobil ini lebih sepi daripada tadi pagi. Kenapa? Lihatlah sosok kecil Ki Hyun yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam pangkuan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memainkan surai hitam kelam anak itu, sambil sesekali ikut memejamkan matanya, sedikit beristirahat. Tapi tidak bagi Donghae yang harus tetap focus dalam kemudinya jikatidak mau mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya Donghae akan lelah hari ini. #poorHae

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di Seoul Grand Park – Seoul Zoo. Seoul Zoo ini terletak di Gyeonggi-do Gwacheon-si., Makgye-dong 159-1, Seoul Grand Park. Sebuah tempat outdoor luas yang yang memang di khususkan sebagai wisata edukasi keluarga tentang alam dan binatang.

Ki Hyun yang telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya pun mulai tertawa senang saat mobil memasuki kawasan Zoo park tersebut. Dan kalah senangnya, seorang Eunhyuk juga tertawa riang dan membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnyaa sampai." Ucap Eunhyuk riang sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas saat mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Holllee…" Timpal Ki Hyun mengikuti gaya sang umma nya.

Mereka bertiga pun mulai memasuki zoo park tersebut. HaeHyuk menggandeng tangan mungil Ki Hyun dan terkadang mengayun-ayunkan nya layaknya seorang anak kecil. Tertawa-tawa bersama.

Jika di Sea World Donghae yang terlebih aktif, di Zoo park ini tentulah sang Umma kita. XD

Donghae hanya berjalan santai sambil tertawa melihat kekonyolan Ki Hyun dan Eunhyuk di depan sana. Ya, ia berjalan di belakang mereka, kenapa? Karena pasangan aegya dan umma itu terlalu bersemangat berlari kesana-kemari sedangkan Donghae sudah lelah. Yah maklum, Ki Hyun dan Eunhyuk sudah beristirahat sejenak di perjalanan tadi sedangkan Donghae belum beristirahat sedikit pun,

"Apa~! Kenapa jalan na lama cekali cih? Ppalli.. ppalli… " ucap Ki Hyun kesal langsung menarik tangan Donghae

"Mianhae chagya.." ucap Donghae yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah anaknya.

"Kyyaa.., Monkey kecil… Hyunnie chagy liat monkey itu lucu-lucu kan?" ucap Eunhyuk kegirangan bahkan hingga lompat-lompat salto di udara #Eh? *Abaikan.

"Ne.. ne umma.. Meleka milip cama umma deh.." ucapan polos keluar dari bibir mungil Ki Hyun dan membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya, dan membuat Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hae! Diam!" Bentak Eunhyuk namun tak berhasil karena Donghae masih tetap tertawa. Eunhyuk pun melangkah pergi sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Eh? Emang hyunnie calah ya? Hyunnie kan Cuma jujul." Ucap Ki Hyun polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan sikap Umma dan Appa nya.

Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka memutari zoo park ini. Melihat gajah, singa yang tiba-tiba mengaum keras saat HaeHyuk menghampiri kandangnya dan membuat keduanya berlari ketakutan, melipat jerapah dan berfoto bersama sang jerapah hanya untuk memamerkannya pada Ryeowook kalau mereka bertemu sang binatang kesayangan Ryeowook tersebut, beruang, panda, Zhoumi..eh? Koala maksudnya.. #dibantaiHoneys ., dan banyak lagi.

Namun entah terbuat dari apa sang anak kecil nan lucu Ki Hyun, ia tak ada lelahnya terus berlari ke sana kemari. Dan lagi-lagi membuat HaeHyuk harus berlari mengejar setan kecil itu.

"Yak Hyunnie-ah, berhen..henti.. hah.. hah.. " Teriak Donghae dengan nafas memburu setelah mengejar sang aegya yang tak mau berhenti.

"Aissh.. hah.." umpat Donghae.

"Ini.." seru sebuah seraya sambil memberikan sebotol air dingin kepada Donghae.

"Hyukkie.. Anak itu.. hah…" keluh Donghae sambil menunjuk sang anak yang justru tersenyum bangga kearah sang Appa karena tak tertangkap kejaran Fishy.

"Chagy-ah., jangan berlari lagi.. Kemari.." Ucap Eunhyuk santai sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Ummaa…" Dengan sangat riang Ki Hyun berlari menghampiri sang umma dan memeluknya erat. Donghae langsung shock melihat Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya menangkap bocah itu sedangkan ia harus berlari ke sana kemari.

"Bagus chagya, Kau hebat.. Appa mu kalah.. Kau memang anak Umma…" Ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Ne, Umma, halusnya kita buat Appa lebih jauh lagi larinya umma…" Ucap Ki Hyun menimpali.

Donghae mengernyit bingung mendengar percakapan aegya dan umma nya itu, Otak cerdasnya berputar mencari maksudnya dan akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Yak! Kalian bekerjasama mengerjai ku ya? Aishh Yak!" Teriak Donghae saat Eunhyuk dan Ki Hyun sudah kabur dengan tertawa senang melihat penderitaan sang Appa.

"Ini pembalasanku Lee Donghae.. Hahha" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil terus tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Ki Hyun untuk berlari bersama menghindari amukan seekor ikan (?). Balasan? Oh iya Lee Donghae, monyet manismu itu masih menyimpan dendam saat kau menertawakan nya di depan kandang monyet itu, dan sang umma berhasil membujuk aegya untuk mengerjaimu.. ckck., soo poor you Donghae-ya #Plaak XDD

**H3H**

"Umma.. Hyunniie mau es klim.." ucap Ki Hyun

"Aku juga.." timpal Donghae

"Yasudah, kalian belilah berdua, aku mau duduk dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk masih mendudukannya di sebuah kursi sambil menatap ke kandang kelinci-kelinci bermain.

"Umma.., belikan ne?" Bujuk Ki Hyun menggunakan puppy eyes nya.

"Shireo suruh saja Appamu.." bantah Eunhyuk

"Yak Umma, aku juga capek, aku perlu istirahat jadi kau saja ne?" Ucap Donghae meniru nada bicara Ki Hyun, membuat Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Umma.."bujuk Ki Hyun lagi. Eunhyuk tetap diam tak bergeming. Hingga 2 wajah muncul tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya, dengan mata berbinar-binar, dengan segala aegyo yang mereka pinjam dari Sungmin, dan segala puppy eyes yang ada, membuat Eunhyuk merinding seketika..

"Umma… Jebal~~" Ucap Ki Hyun dan Donghae bersamaan masih menunjukan aegyo mereka.

Akhirnya dengan sangat teramat terpaksa, Eunhyuk pun berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kedai es krim. Dan membuat Ki Hyun dan Donghae berseru gembira dan penuh kemenangan.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Donghae dan Ki Hyun yang masih setia menatap sang kelinci..

"Hyunnie chagy.." panggil Donghae yang membuat Ki Hyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Wae Appa?" Tanya Ki Hyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau senang chagya?" Tanya Donghae sambil merangkul tubuh kecil Ki Hyun. Ki hyun mengangguk penuh semangat lalu tersenyum begitu lebar

"ne, hyunnie cenang cekali.. " jawab Ki Hyun semangat.

"baguslah, kapan-kapan kita harus bermain lagi ne?" Ucap Donghae lembut

"Jinja Appa? Appa mau ajak Hyunnie main lagi?" Ki Hyun bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Ne, kalau Appa sama Umma libur, nanti Appa akan mengunjungi mu dan kita akan bermain lagi" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam Ki Hyun.

"Aah., Gomawo Appa…" Ucap Ki Hyun langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae. Donghae pun tertawa kecil.

"Nanti Hyunie akan bilang sustel bial sustel ijinin Hyunnie pelgi baling Appa Umma lagi.." ucap Ki Hyun.

"Ne, chagya.." jawab Donghae sambil mengecup sayang pipi chubby Ki Hyun.

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu, Eunhyuk tak kunjung kembali. Dan membuat Ki Hyun mulai bosan.

"Appa., Umma lama cekali.." keluh Ki Hyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, chagy.. haahh.." Timpal Donghae sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Appa.. Appa.. kita ke cana bental yuk.." Ajak Ki Hyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Donghae. Donghae pun menuruti nya. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah kandang yang tengah ramai di kerumuni anak-anak. Donghae yang penasaran pun mulai mendongak mancari ada binatang apa di dalam kandang tersebut.

"Appa., bebek.." ujar Ki Hyun sambil menunjuk hewan yang tengah berenang dengan santainya

"Ne, chagya.." Ucap Donghae lalu melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Ki Hyun. Ya, Donghae tengah mengambil beberapa foto bebek itu.

"Pasti Teuki Hyung menyukainya.." gumam Donghae pelan sambil memperhatikan foto-foto itu.

"Ayo., Hyunnie chagy, pasti umma sudah kembali.. Kajja.." Ucap Donghae langsung menarik tangan kecil itu menjauhi kandang bebek dan kembali ke kursi semula. Dan benar dugaan Donghae, Eunhyuk tengah berdiri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yak.. Kalian darimana saja?" Bentak Eunhyuk

"Mianhae Hyukkie, tadi kami ke kandang bebek di sana.." jelas Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit bingung dan menatap horror kea rah Donghae.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae bingung dengan tatapan Eunhyuk

"I-itu anak siapa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk kea rah belakang Donghae. Sekarang giliran Donghae yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apa nya yang siapa? Tentu saja dia Ki…. Eh?" Ucap Donghae sambil menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang ia genggam tangannya.

"MWOOO? KAU SIAPA?" Teriak Donghae langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan seorang namja kecil gempal yang hendak menangis itu.

"Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana Aegya ku?" Ucap sebuah suara. Donghae menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja tegap bertubuh atletis melebihi seorang siwon mendatangi nya. Membuat seorang Donghae harus menelan ludah dengan sangat sulit.

"Eh? Aah jeosonghamnida.. saya salah ahjussi. Jeosonghamnida.." Ucap Donghae berkali-kali sambil membungkukan badannya berulang kali pada namja tegap itu. Namja tegap itu pun pergi dengan kesal sambil menggandeng aegya nya. Dan Donghae pun bisa bernafas lega. Benarkah begitu?

"Lee Donghae.." Panggil Eunhyuk dengan sangaattt lembut namun juga sangatt horror membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Hy-Hyukkie.." Jawab Donghae terbata.

"Dimana Lee Ki Hyun sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih lembut dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"A-a-aku.. mo-molla.. mollayo Hyukkie.." jawab Donghae dengan sangat lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hening.. tidak ada suara. Donghae mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan

"LEE DONGH…." Teriakan menggema Eunhyuk terhenti saat Donghae membekap paksa mulut Eunhyuk.

"Yak, hyukkie, kau tidak mau kita jadi perhatian orang kan? Jangan sampai kita di kejar-kejar sasaeng fans di sini.." bisik Donghae tepat di samping telinga Eunhyuk.

"Gyaa! Yak! Appo Lee Hyuk Jae!" Teriak Donghae saat Eunhyuk dengan santai menggigit tangan Donghae.

"Err.., Apa yang kau lakukan hingga salah menggandeng anak orang eoh? Donghae pabboya!" Bentak Eunhyuk yang sudah membuat beberapa mata memandangi mereka.

"ish., mollayo.. Tadi aku terlalu asyik mengambil foto bebek itu untuk Teuki Hyung, jadi aku tidak melihat siapa yang aku pegang.." Jelas Donghae

PLETAK

Sebuah jitakan teramat 'sayang' Eunhyuk berikan untuk Donghae, dan Donghae hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Jinja.. Pabboya Donghae! Sekarang bagaimana eoh?" Teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

"kita ke sana lagi saja ne?" Kata Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk begitu saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kandang bebek tersebut, tapi naas bagi mereka karena di kandang itu sudah tidak ada orang satu pun. Donghae pun mengerang kesal dan bingung.

"Hae.. hiks.. sekarang bagaimana? Hiks.." ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai terisak, membuat Donghae tambah panic

"Aish Hyukkie jangan menangis,. Kita cari dulu ne? Kita berpencar mencari Hyunnie., nanti kita bertemu lagi di sini.. Arra?" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk dan mencium sekilat pucuk kepala nya untuk menenangkan.

Mereka pun berpencar. Donghae mencari di sisi kanan dan Eunhyuk mencari di sisi kiri.

Sudah 30 menit mereka mengitari zoo park ini namun sosok kecil Ki Hyun belum juga di temukan, dan itu benar-benar membuat monkey kita menangis dalam pencariannya. Donghae yang sangat panic hingga tak jarang ia menabrak dan di marahi orang-orang tersebut.

Mereka pun kembali bertemu tepat di depan kandang kelinci lagi.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menangis dan membasahi pipinya itu. Donghae yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil Eunhyuk dalam tubuh kekar nya. Mengusap punggung Eunhyuk berusaha kembali menenangkan namja manis itu walaupun dirinya juga telah menangis kecil.

"Mianhae Hyukkie.. Aku memang pabbo.." umpat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

**H3H**

"APPA! UMMAAA!" Teriakan mungil menginterupsi acara –mari kita menangis pasrah- HaeHyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok yang mereka cari-cari tengah tertawa lebar memandang mereka.

"Hyunnie…" gumam HaeHyuk pelan.

Ki Hyun pun berlari berhambur kearah HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya masih sambil menangis senang. Donghae pun memeluk mereka dan barulah ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Appa.. Appa kemana caja? Hyunnie mencali Appa kemana-mana.." keluh Ki Hyun.

"Ne, Mianhae chagya., appa benar-benar bodoh.. Mianhae.." ucap Donghae masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Chagy.. kau membuat umma khawatir.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencium kedua pipi Ki Hyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia Ki Hyun.

"Ne.. Ini, untung tadi Hyunnie ketemu cama nunna-nunna itu.. dan nunna itu membelikan hyunnie es krim ini umma.." cerita Ki Hyun sambil menunjuk 2 orang yeoja yang tengah mematung di sana.

Donghae dan eunhyuk pun menghampiri Yeoja itu.

"Gamsahamnida.. Gamsahamnida.." ucap keduanya formal sambil membungkukan badannya berulang kali pada yeoja yang masih berdiri mematung dengan muka pucat itu.

"Hyunnie chagy, kajja kita pergi.." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan Ki Hyun.

"Ne umma.." jawab Ki Hyun senang.

"Nunna.. gomawo ne.. Hyunnie cudah ketemu Appa dan Umma Hyunnie.. Gomawo." Ucap Ki hyun lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan 2 yeoja yang masih setia mematung.

"hei.. bukankah itu Donghae oppa sama Eunhyuk oppa?" Tanya salah seorang yeoja dan di sambut dengan anggukan dari yeoja di sebelahnya.

Entahlah apa yang tengah 2 yeoja itu fikirkan.. Jika kalian menjadi yeoja itu, apa yang akan kalian fikirkan? Silahkan jawab sendiri.. Hahaha XD

**H3H**

Siang telah berganti malam. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Matahari telah beristirahat, dan bulan bintang muncul untuk menggantikan sang matahari untuk memberikan sinarnya pada bumi ini.

Lelah.. ya sangat lelah..

Itulah yang di rasakan 2 namja tampan dan manis kita saat ini. Pergi ke berbagai tempat, berlari ke sana-kemari dan tertawa senang bahkan menangis telah di lakukan semuanya hari. Hari ini sungguh komplit, dengan berbagai perasaan yang keluar.

Dan sekarang keluarga kecil ini tengah mengamati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dengan sangat indah nya di langit Seoul di sebuah padang rumput nan yang luas ini.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah padang rumput yang berdekatan dengan Seoul Park itu. Padang rumput yang sangat luas dan indah. Hanya ada rumput hijau yang empuk dan langit bertabur bintang di atas mereka tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Sangat indah.

Mereka bertiga tengah berbaring beralasan rumput hijau ini menatap bintang-bintang itu.

"Appa.. Umma.." panggil Ki Hyun

"Ne, chagya.." ucap Eunhyuk menanggapi.

"Banyak cekali bintangnya ne? Hyunie cepelti bica memegangnya.." ucap Ki Hyun sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan memegang langit luas di atas mereka.

"Haha., ne hyunnie, Appa juga merasa begitu.." Timpal Donghae sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas mengikuti Ki Hyun. Ki hyun tertawa senang.

"Eh?" gumam Ki Hyun

"Waeyo chagy?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Appa umma! Ada bintang jatuh!" Teriak Ki Hyun kegirangan sambil sambil terduduk. HaeHyuk pun ikut merubah posisi tidur mereka menjadi terduduk tapi tetap menatap langit.

"Itu.. Lihat!" Teriak Ki Hyun lagi sambil menunjuk kea rah langit. Dan Oh lihat itu.. Fallen Star.. Ya, itu sungguh Fallen Star.., Tidak jarang memang dapat melihat Fallen Star seperti itu di bukit ini, mengingat langit yang terbuka lebar memperlihat berbagai bintang yang menghiasinya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun tersenyum.

Hei, bukankah kita bisa memohon seuatu jika ada Fallen Star?

Yap, itulah yang tengah di lakukan sang kecil Ki Hyun. Ia tengah berdoa saat ini. Matanya terpejam. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya memperhatikan sang aegya yang tengah berdoa sambil tersenyum senang itu saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat Ki Hyun membuka matanya, memandang Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hei chagya., kau berdoa apa?" Tanya Donghae sambil mencubit lembut pipi Ki Hyun.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Ki Hyun menarik tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk agar mendekat ke arahnya. HaeHyuk pun mendekat ke aegya mereka dan yap, Ki Hyun memeluk erat kedua orang itu, membuat HaeHyuk terlonjak kaget menerima pelukan dari tubuh mungil itu..

"Appa.. Umma.. Gomawo.." Ucap Ki Hyun senang sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan HaeHyuk.

"Chagya.." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Gomawo, cudah ajak Hyunie jalan-jalan. Hyuni cenang cekali.." ucap Ki Hyun senang. Donghae hanya bisa menatap anak dalam pelukannya mengelus lembut surai hitam kelam milik Ki Hyun.

"Appa.. Umma.. Hyunnie cayang calian.. cayang cekali.." ucap Ki hyun lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada HaeHyuk, lalu dengan cepat ia memberikan sebuah ciuman sayang di bibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kemudian memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Umma.. kenapa umma menangis?" Tanya Ki Hyun sambil mengusap pipi Eunhyuk yang telah di banjiri air mata itu. Ya, seorang Eunhyuk pasti menangis jika sudah dalam moment seperti ini. Dan Donghae? Oh tentu ia juga menangis tapi ia sembunyikan mata merahnya itu dari sang aegya.

"gwenchana chagya.. umma juga sayang hyunnie.. hyunnie jangan pernah lupakan umma dan appa ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Ki Hyun kembali.

"Tentu caja umma.., umma dan appa akan celalu jadi bumonim Hyunnie.." ucapnya riang di dalam pelukan hangat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menangis. Donghae hanya membisu namun Donghae pun ikut memeluk keduanya. Membiarkan semua hal yang ingin ia katakan bisa tersalurkan dengan pelukan hangatnya, karena ia sudah tak mampu berkata-kata saat ini.

**H3H**

Malam semakin larut. Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 11:55 pm KST. Mereka bertiga masih terdiam menikmati keheningan malam di bukit ini. Eunhyuk yang menyandarkan tubuh nya pada dada bidang Donghae dan seorang Ki Hyun kecil yang telah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap setiap lekukan di wajah mungil imut Ki Hyun untuk di simpan dalam memory mereka.

"Hae-ya., sudah waktunya ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Donghae melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne.." jawab Donghae singkat.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu Ki Hyun lagi kan hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan sangat lirih sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Ki Hyun.

"Ne, Hyukkie.. Nanti saat liburan kita kunjungi dia ne?" Ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut pipi Eunhyuk

"Haah.. Kajja… Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita.." Ucap Donghae sambil menghela nafasnya. Donghae mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil Ki Hyun dari pelukan Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya.

"Kajja Hyukkie-ah.." Ajak Donghae lagi saat menyadari Eunhyuk tak bergeming dalam duduknya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah berat, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menuruni bukit padang rumput itu, berjalan menuju arah parkiran. Terlihat sudah ada seseorang di sana, seorang yeoja yang tengah tersenyum menanti kedatangan HaeHyuk dan Ki Hyun.

"Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi..Annyeong,.." sapa yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Annyeong., kau pasti suster Ma ?" Tanya Donghae memastikan,

"Ne, saya suster Ma, saya kepala Suster di Meoshita house.." Ucap suster Ma tersebut.

"Ah., ne, Ki Hyun telah menceritakan banyak tentang kalian.." ucap Donghae.

"Ne.,ah., dia sudah tertidur.." ujar Suster Ma lagi saat melihat Ki Hyun telah tertidur dalam gendongan Donghae,

"Suster Ma., boleh kami minta tolong sesuatu?" Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi diam mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah, ne, tentu saja Eunhyuk-ssi.." jawab suster Ma

"Tolong jaga Ki Hyun dengan baik untuk kami.. Jika ada sesuatu beritahu kami segera. Jangan biarkan ia sakit atau sedih ne?" ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar yang di sambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Suster Ma.

"Ne, Arrasso. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami Eunhyuk-ssi.. Kami akan selalu menjaga Ki Hyun sampai ia menemukan keluarga baru yang baik untuknya." Jelas suster Ma, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari HaeHyuk mempercayai ucapan sang suster.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi.." ucap Suster itu lagi.

Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Ki Hyun yang masih setia dalam gendongan Donghae. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu sebentar lagi dan mencium kedua pipi Ki Hyun juga bibir mungil Ki Hyun memberitahukan semua rasa sayang pada Ki Hyun dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Donghae mulai menghampiri mobil Suster Ma. Dengan perlahan Donghae menidurkan Ki Hyun dalam mobil itu. Memperhatikan wajah polos nan imutnya itu.

TES

Satu butir air mata kembali tak bisa di tahan oleh Donghae. Donghae memeluk tubuh mungil itu lagi. Mencium pipi chubby itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Gomawo Hyunnie-ah., gomawo sudah mengajari ku sebagai seorang Appa, mengajariku bagaimana perasaan seorang Appa… Gomawo.." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ki Hyun. Kemudian ia pun keluar dari mobil itu.

"Annyeong Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi.. kami pergi dulu.." Ucap Suster Ma sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke mobil itu. Dan mobil yang membawa sang aegya mereka berjalan begitu saja melewati keduanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih mematung memperhatikan bayangan Ki Hyun dalam mobil itu.

"Hyukkie-ah.. Kajja kita pulang.." ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk yang masih saja terbasahi air matanya

"Ne, Hae…" jawab Eunhyuk lirih.

Keduanya pun kembali ke mobil mereka. Mengemudikan mobil itu berlawanan arah dengan mobil sang aegya yang telah memberikan sebuah precious moment dalam hidup mereka. Sebuah moment yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

"_**Tuhan, Hyunnie mohon jaga Donghae Appa dan Eunhyukkie Umma. Berikan mereka kekuatan dalam menghadapi semua jalan mereka Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Appa dan Umma Hyunnie sakit dan drop. Hyunnie hanya bisa memohon kepada Mu Tuhan. Berikan selalu senyuman manis di wajah Donghae Appa dan Eunhyukkie Umma…" Lee Ki Hyun's pray when Fallen Star.**_

**FIN**

**~HAEHYUK EDITION~**

* * *

Huuwwaaa~!

Bagaimana? Panjang kan? Hahaha

Khusus buat Eomma dan Appa Hye tercinta.. *ppopo HaeHyuk* #Plaakk XDD

Jeongmal Gomawo buat Readerdul yang masih setia bersama Fic ini.. Jeongmal Gamsahae… ^^~

Okeelah, Ini sudah terlalu panjang Hye tak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang lagi.. Mianhae jika Ch ini masih banyak Typo nya ya…^^

And, the Last….

Mind to Riview this chapter again?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****Evil Thieves****, ****shin young rin**** , ****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**** , ****audrey musaena**** , ****thepaendeo****, ****SSungMine****, ****wulandarydesy****, ****cherrizka980826****, ****desroschan****, Jirania, ****Rachma99****, ****reaRelf****, ****zakurafrezee****, dhianelf4ever, ****evilMinMin****, ****mitade13****, lucifer84, ****kanginbrother****, ****ChoHuiChan****, ****feykwangie****, Shim Yeonhae, lalalala, ****President of the girls****, Beakren, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, hellosuperjunior, Cho97, zae-kim, Princess kyumin, Vivaninaclouds, coolBeauty.**

**And all who call 'guest'**


End file.
